


Il Vampiro e l'Umano

by mikimac



Series: Red [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Human John, Injured John, M/M, Major Character Injury, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I vampiri non esistono. Sono solo personaggi fantastici di antiche leggende che qualche scrittore, con molta fantasia, ha reinventato. Almeno è quello che pensa John Watson fino al giorno in cui incontra Sherlock Holmes. Dopo quel giorno, la vita di John cambierà e molte certezze crolleranno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno strano incontro

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti e bentornati a “Red”.  
> Dopo un primo incontro fra John e Sherlock diverso dal solito, il biondo dottore cresce e la sua strada si incrocia di nuovo con quella del moro vampiro.  
> Qualcuno aveva dei dubbi?  
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, di Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss oltre che della BBC.  
> Il racconto non ha scopo di lucro e se dovesse ricordarne altri, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura!

L’Afghanistan era caldo ed arido.  
Però, non era questo che rendeva nervosi i militari inglesi.  
La colonna dei blindati si stava dirigendo ad aiutare dei compagni, che erano stati attaccati.  
John Watson era l’ufficiale medico mandato a prestare i primi soccorsi agli eventuali feriti.  
Era un giovane uomo di trentaquattro anni, non troppo alto, con i capelli resi ancora più biondi dal sole afghano.  
Il cielo sereno si rifletteva nei suoi occhi, di un azzurro così intenso da sembrare un calmo e profondo oceano.  
In quei momenti, in attesa dello scontro, risentiva sempre le voci delle persone che amava.   
Dopo avere portato a termine gli studi di medicina, John aveva deciso di arruolarsi.  
La sua decisione aveva creato un certo scompiglio, in famiglia.

 

“Vuoi arruolati? – aveva urlato sua sorella Harry, decisamente arrabbiata – Sei impazzito? Ti potrebbero mandare in zona di guerra! Potrebbero ferirti! Ucciderti! Hai deciso di spezzarmi il cuore? Non ti sembra abbastanza che sia stata costretta a seppellire mamma e papà? Non verrò sulla tua tomba, sappilo!”  
“John, parliamone. – era intervenuto Neal, l’uomo che era diventato il loro padre adottivo – Se vuoi aiutare le persone, non è necessario arrivare a questi estremi. Sei un ottimo medico. Troverai un buon lavoro anche a Londra.”  
“Capisco che siate preoccupati per me e non lo vorrei, davvero …”  
“Allora non fare questa stupidaggine!” lo aveva interrotto Harry.  
“Non è una stupidaggine. – aveva sospirato John – In quei posti ci sono persone che hanno bisogno di medici. Entrando nell’esercito, potrò aiutare gente che altrimenti non avrebbe alcuna assistenza.”   
“Non è necessario che lo faccia proprio tu. – aveva insistito Harry – Ci sono tanti medici nel mondo. Lascia che sia qualcun altro ad occuparsi di quei poveretti.”  
“Non è che ci sia la fila per andare in quei posti, Harry! – aveva sbottato John – È più comodo rimanere al sicuro in Inghilterra, piuttosto che aiutare quella gente.”  
“Neal! – Harry lo aveva supplicato – Devi costringerlo a non andare via. Devi fermarlo!”  
“Harry, tuo fratello è un uomo adulto. – aveva mormorato Neal – Nessuno può impedirgli di fare quello che ritenga giusto, anche se noi pensiamo che sia pericoloso.”  
“Se ti farai uccidere, non te lo perdonerò mai!” aveva urlato Harry, scappando via.  
John e Neal erano rimasti soli nella stanza.  
“Non c’entra il senso di colpa per l’uomo dagli occhi chiari, vero? – aveva chiesto Neal, in un soffio – Non vuoi scontare il fatto che lui non sia più tornato da te. Non vuoi salvare delle vite e correre tutti questi rischi, solo perché sarebbe quello che avrebbe fatto lui. Dimmi che non è così, John.”  
John lo aveva fissato a lungo.  
“Potrebbe anche essere, non lo so. – aveva risposto John, sinceramente – So solo che questo è ciò che è giusto che io faccia.”  
Neal non aveva ribattuto.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a fargli cambiare idea.  
E, forse, non era nemmeno giusto farlo.  
John era cresciuto in fretta ed aveva sempre dimostrato di avere del buon senso.  
Se aveva deciso di arruolarsi, doveva avere riflettuto a lungo sulla cosa:  
“Ovunque sarai, vorrò un messaggio od una lettera alla settimana, chiaro? – Neal ammoni John – Solo perché non cercherò di farti cambiare idea, non significa che la cosa mi entusiasmi.”  
John gli aveva sorriso:  
“Promesso. Una lettera a settimana. Ti stancherai di riceverle.”  
La discussione era finita lì.   
Harry non gli aveva rivolto la parola per due settimane, poi lo aveva stretto forte a sé:  
“Non farti uccidere. – aveva mormorato – Sarai sempre la persona che amerò di più, in tutta la mia vita.”  
John si era arruolato ed aveva fatto carriera.  
Era diventato capitano.  
Era rispettato dai suoi compagni, anche quando, ogni tanto, si faceva travolgere dalla rabbia.  
Tutti sapevano che non si arrabbiava per cattiveria, ma per indignazione o per il bene di qualcuno.

 

Erano arrivati in vista della loro meta.  
John era sul terzo blindato, insieme ad un infermiere, ad un sergente e ad un soldato.  
L’infermiere si chiamava Phil Jenckins ed era nuovo, appena arrivato dal Regno Unito.  
“Stammi vicino. – gli disse John – Fai tutto quello che ti ordinerò, senza pensare. Chiaro?”  
“Sì, Signore.” Rispose il ragazzo, cercando di non far trapelare il nervosismo.  
“Stai attento a non spararti su un piede, va bene?” sorrise John.  
“E non sparare nel sedere a nessuno di noi!” intervenne il sergente, con un ghigno ironico.  
“O lo dovrai curare tu.” Concluse John.  
Il blindato si fermò.  
Il sergente e il soldato scesero per primi.  
Non si sentiva sparare.  
La situazione sembrava tranquilla.  
“Potete scendere. – li informò il sergente – Sembra che sia tutto tranquillo.”  
John scese, seguito dall’infermiere.  
Prese la borsa del pronto soccorso e raggiunse i due blindati dei militari che erano venuti a soccorrere.  
Provenivano da un’altra base e nessuno sapeva perché si trovassero in quella zona.  
Probabilmente erano impegnati in qualche missione segreta, alla caccia di qualcuno che si stava nascondendo in quel territorio desolato e brullo.  
Uno dei due blindati era completamente rovesciato, distrutto, come se fosse saltato su una bomba.  
I soldati erano intorno all’altro, in assetto da difesa.  
John e i soldati della squadra di soccorso si avvicinarono velocemente.  
Non fecero in tempo a dirsi nulla, che cominciarono ad arrivare dei colpi.  
John afferrò il giovane infermiere e lo trascinò a terra, mettendosi fra lui ed i colpi.  
I soldati risposero al fuoco.  
Lo scontro durò qualche minuto, poi si acquietò, rapidamente come era iniziato.  
“Puoi alzarti. – John rassicurò il ragazzo – Ora visitiamo i feriti, li carichiamo sui blindati e torniamo al campo. Chiaro?”  
“S … sì, signore” balbettò Phil.  
John avvicinò i feriti e ne stava valutando le condizioni, quando arrivò un altro uomo.  
Non era in divisa.  
Era alto e magro.  
Indossava abiti civili, molto eleganti e completamente inappropriati al luogo in cui si trovavano.  
Soprattutto il cappotto lungo e nero era decisamente inadatto al clima caldo del mezzogiorno afgano.  
Quello che colpì John, però, furono il volto e gli occhi del nuovo venuto.  
Era l’uomo dagli occhi chiari!

 

John lo fissò, incredulo.  
Erano trascorsi ventiquattro anni, ma l’uomo dagli occhi chiari era sempre identico ad allora.  
Non poteva essere.  
Doveva essere solo qualcuno che gli assomigliava, forse un suo figlio od un suo parente stretto.  
Forse sarebbe riuscito finalmente a scoprire chi fosse, a contattarlo ed a ringraziarlo per tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui.  
L’uomo parlò:  
“Erano tre. – fece rapporto all’ufficiale che comandava la missione – Ora non ci daranno altri problemi, ma non mi condurranno al covo dei contrabbandieri. Ho dovuto eliminarli. Sarebbe meglio che ce ne andassimo. Potrebbero essercene altri e non siamo in grado di difenderci.”  
Era la sua voce.  
John non poteva sbagliarsi.  
Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quella voce calda, profonda e dolce.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto confonderla con quella di qualcun altro.   
John si alzò per guardarlo meglio.  
I loro occhi si incrociarono.  
Occhi chiari come il ghiaccio si fissarono in occhi azzurri come l’oceano.  
Sherlock trasalì e sentì il cuore fargli un balzo nel petto.  
Erano anni che non incrociava quegli occhi.  
Il volto che li incorniciava non era più quello di un bambino.  
Eppure l’uomo che si trovava davanti era John Watson.  
Il destino aveva fatto incrociare le loro strade.  
Di nuovo.

 

Sherlock sapeva che John lo aveva riconosciuto, anche se gli sembrava incredibile che fosse veramente lui.  
Si stavano fissando, senza parlarsi, quando Sherlock avvertì la presenza di un nemico.  
Sherlock si avventò su John, spingendolo da parte ed urlando:  
“A terra! Cecchino!”  
John sentì il rumore degli spari e, con la cosa dell’occhio, vide che l’uomo dagli occhi chiari era stato colpito in pieno petto, ma lui non cadde in terra.  
Sherlock si buttò al riparo e fece un cenno a uno dei soldati della sua spedizione.  
L’uomo gli rispose in modo affermativo, con un movimento della testa quasi impercettibile.  
Sherlock uscì dal riparo, attirando il fuoco su di sé.  
John lo fissò, come se fosse impazzito e stava per urlargli di mettersi al riparo, pronto a lanciarsi sull’uomo dagli occhi chiari per costringerlo a stare al sicuro, ma non fece in tempo a mettere in atto i suoi propositi.  
Il cecchino sparò ancora e John sentì un unico colpo provenire dalle sue spalle.  
Il soldato a cui era stato fatto il cenno, aveva sparato il suo unico colpo in direzione del cecchino nemico.  
Furono avvolti da un silenzio irreale.  
Quando John si voltò per cercare l’uomo dagli occhi chiari, per accertarsi delle sue condizioni, questi era sparito nel nulla.  
Rimasero tutti al riparo, in tensione, fino al ritorno di Sherlock:  
“Lo hai preso. – informò il loro cecchino – Ora non sembra esserci più nessuno, ma dobbiamo andarcene.”  
John si avvicinò a Sherlock, allungando le mani, come se dovesse aprigli il cappotto.  
Era sicuro che fosse stato colpito al petto, avendo intravisto delle macchie di sangue sulla camicia.  
Gli sembrava incredibile che quell’uomo fosse stato ferito e fosse ancora in piedi, come se nulla fosse:  
“Mi faccia vedere dove è stato colpito.” Disse in tono deciso.  
Sherlock alzò un braccio, allontanando le mani di John con un gesto secco:  
“Non mi ha preso.” Ribatté, in tono duro  
“Ma …” John tentò di insistere, ma Sherlock lo bloccò ancora:  
“Dobbiamo rientrare al campo base. – spiegò, in tono deciso – Devo contattare i miei capi e fare loro sapere che ho perso le tracce dei contrabbandieri che stavo seguendo.”  
John non si oppose ulteriormente.  
L’uomo sembrava stare bene, mentre un paio di feriti avevano bisogno di cure urgenti.  
“Portate i feriti sul terzo blindato, poi andiamo.” Ordinò John.  
Rientrarono velocemente al campo.  
Appena arrivati, Sherlock si eclissò, prima che John potesse parlargli ancora.

 

Quando John finì di medicare i feriti, decise di affrontare il misterioso uomo dagli occhi chiari.  
Non impiegò molto a scoprire dove alloggiasse.  
Quell’uomo poteva essere un mistero, ma non passava certo inosservato.  
Si presentò alla porta di Sherlock, quando il sole stava per tramontare.  
Bussò.  
Nessuno rispose.  
Bussò ancora.  
La luce era spenta, all’interno della piccola struttura.  
John bussò un’altra volta  
“È inutile che faccia finta di non esserci. – disse attraverso la porta chiusa – So che è dentro. Se non apre immediatamente, butto giù la porta!”  
Il tono era talmente deciso, che Sherlock fu costretto ad aprire.  
“Cosa vuole? – chiese in tono decisamente scortese – Ho da fare.”  
“Posso entrare? – domandò John, ignorando la freddezza dell’altro uomo – Voglio controllare che lei stia bene. Non penso che si voglia spogliare sulla porta. Giusto?”  
Sherlock si fece da parte e lo lasciò entrare.  
“Sono sicuro che oggi sia stato colpito dal cecchino. – esordì John – Voglio vedere la ferita.”  
La stanza era nella penombra.  
Sherlock si teneva nella parte più buia della camera.  
“Si sbaglia. – ribatté Sherlock, in tono basso – Io sto bene.”  
John accese la luce.  
Sherlock aveva un aspetto pallido e sofferente.  
Per un attimo John intravide la camicia e vide, di nuovo, delle macchie di sangue.  
Sospirò e si avvicinò a Sherlock con passo deciso:  
“Smetta di comportarsi come un bambino! – sbottò – Sta portando il concetto di paura di farsi visitare da un medico a livelli decisamente troppo alti e ridicoli!”  
La reazione di Sherlock fu qualcosa di inatteso.  
Emise un ringhio profondo, snudò le zanne ed aggrottò la fronte, assumendo un’espressione feroce.  
John si ritrasse, più sorpreso che inorridito o spaventato.  
Sherlock si voltò, per non farsi vedere.  
Sentì i pensieri di John:  
“Chi è costui? Cosa è?”  
John non scappò, né estrasse la pistola.  
La curiosità aveva avuto il sopravvento sulla paura.  
“Vattene!” sibilò Sherlock in tono perentorio.  
“Sei ferito. – constatò John – Di cosa hai bisogno per curati?”  
John non sapeva da dove fosse arrivata la strana domanda che aveva posto né perché fossero passati ad usare un più confidenziale tu:  
“Se fossimo in un libro dell’orrore, a questo punto crederei di avere a che fare con un vampiro. – pensava – Per fortuna i vampiri non esistono.”  
Sherlock rise sommessamente ed un lampo divertito gli attraversò gli occhi:  
“John, sei così sicuro che i vampiri non esistano?”  
John sobbalzò appena:  
“Come fa a sapere a cosa stessi pensando? – si chiese – Come conosce il mio nome? Sembra quasi che mi stia leggendo nella mente.”  
“È quello che facciamo noi vampiri. – rispose Sherlock – Riusciamo a leggere la mente degli umani senza problemi. Siete abbastanza noiosi, sai? Avete pensieri superficiali e rumorosi.”  
John lo fissava meravigliato:  
“Sei davvero un vampiro?” domandò incredulo.  
“Sì. – ribatté Sherlock – Ed ho bisogno di nutrirmi. Le pallottole non hanno colpito organi vitali ed il mio corpo può riparare i danni che hanno fatto, ma ho bisogno di energia. L’unica cosa che mi può aiutare ora è bere sangue umano.”  
Il cuore di John mancò un colpo.  
Quest’uomo affermava di essere un vampiro.  
Un vampiro ferito.  
Bisognoso di sangue.  
Sangue umano.  
E lui era un umano.  
“Chissà se i polli si sentono così, quando li guardiamo.” Si chiese curioso.  
Sherlock ridacchiò.  
Quella situazione stava diventando paradossale.  
John non sembrava spaventato da lui, ma sorpreso ed incuriosito.  
Invece di scappare o di sparargli, sembrava più interessato a curarlo, a prendersi cura di lui.  
“Dove pensi di procurarti il sangue?” chiese John, come se stesse domandando a Sherlock in che ristorante pensasse di cenare.  
“Non posso usare il sangue delle sacche per la trasfusione. – rispose Sherlock, quasi con un ringhio – Nel sangue contenuto nelle sacche mancano alcuni elementi che mi aiuterebbero nella guarigione. Ho bisogno di sangue fresco, preso direttamente dal corpo di un umano vivo.”  
“Oh.” Fu l’unico commento verbale di John, che pensò, sempre più intrigato:  
“Ha bisogno del mio sangue, eppure non mi attacca. Se è vero quello che dicono le leggende ed i vampiri vivono a lungo, invecchiando lentamente, forse lui è veramente l’uomo che mi ha salvato da bambino e mi ha riconosciuto. Questo spiegherebbe come faccia a conoscere il mio nome. Come non mi ha fatto del male allora, non vuole farmene neppure ora.”  
“Ora vattene! – gli intimò Sherlock – Devo andare a caccia.”  
“Andare a caccia. – pensò John, con un brivido – Ecco cosa provano le gazzelle alla presenza del leone.”  
Però non si mosse.  
“Di quanto sangue hai bisogno?” chiese, invece.  
Sherlock lo guardò fra l’irritato ed il perplesso:  
“Perché vuoi saperlo?”  
“Se non devi dissanguare la tua … – John si bloccò, in cerca di una parola adatta: preda? … vittima? … pietanza? … – Insomma, se non devi dissanguare la persona da cui hai bisogno di … – deglutì – … nutrirti, potresti prendere il mio sangue.”  
Sherlock lo fissò allibito.  
Era la prima volta, in tutta la sua vita, che qualcuno gli si offrisse spontaneamente, senza volere nulla in cambio.  
“Sei impazzito?” riuscì solo a dire.  
John ridacchiò:  
“Direi di no. O forse sì. Ti sto solo proponendo …”  
“Accidenti! – pensò – Stasera non trovo le parole! Forse è perché non ho mai incontrato un vampiro in vita mia! … un vampiro … mah! Forse è solo un sogno. Oppure ha ragione lui e sto impazzendo.”  
“Tu hai bisogno di nutrirti. – riprese John, in tono pratico – Sei stato ferito nel salvarmi la vita. Devi essere più forte di un … di uno come me, ma essere ferito ti indebolisce sicuramente, per cui, se chiunque tu attaccassi, cercasse di difendersi, potrebbe causarti ferite ancora più serie, arrivando persino ad ucciderti, vero? Quindi, il minino che io possa fare per ricambiare quello che hai fatto per me, è aiutarti a guarire.”  
Sherlock si avvicinò a John, tentato.  
Le zanne erano esposte.   
John non si ritrasse.  
Osservava Sherlock senza paura.  
Sherlock voltò il viso e ritirò le zanne.  
“Non posso. – sussurrò – Non sono sicuro di riuscire a fermarmi. Potrei ucciderti.”  
Il cuore di John aumentò i battiti.  
“Idea idiota. – pensò – Eppure, non posso lasciare che vada fuori ad uccidere qualcuno. Dopo si sentirebbe in colpa. Ed io con lui.”  
John non sapeva bene da dove fosse arrivato anche questo pensiero, ma sentiva di essere nel giusto.  
“Mi fido di te. – ribatté a voce alta – So che ti fermerai. So che non mi farai del male.”  
Sherlock si arrese.  
Non aveva l’energia per lottare contro la testardaggine di questo piccolo umano e la sua offerta era troppo allettante:  
“Va bene. – accordò – Andiamo in camera da letto.”  
John si immobilizzò, come se gli fosse caduta addosso una secchiata di acqua gelida.

 

“Camera da letto? – si domandò preoccupato – Dobbiamo fare sesso? I vampiri sono gay?”  
Sherlock si voltò verso di lui e rise divertito:  
“Non hai paura che ti dissangui, ma appena parlo di letto ti spaventi?”  
John arrossì ed aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
Si sentiva stupido, ma non poteva farci nulla.  
“Non voglio violentarti né fare sesso con te. – continuò Sherlock – Vorrei solo che tu fossi comodo, mentre mi nutro da te. Puoi rimanere completamente vestito.”  
“Ah … bene.” Ribatté John, sollevato.  
Il dottore seguì il vampiro nella stanza da letto.  
Rimase in piedi, vicino alla porta.  
In attesa.  
“Dovresti sdraiarti. – gli suggerì Sherlock – Non voglio dissanguarti, ma avrò bisogno di un bel po’ di sangue. Potrebbe girati la testa. Non vorrei che ti ferissi, cadendo a causa del … prelievo di sangue.”  
John annui.  
Il cuore stava accelerando sempre più i battiti.  
“Forse sto facendo una stupidaggine.” Pensò.  
“Sono d’accordo con te.” Sussurrò Sherlock.  
John inspirò ed espirò, per calmarsi.  
Si era offerto lui, insistendo.  
Ora non poteva tirarsi indietro.  
Andò al letto.  
Si tolse le scarpe.  
Si sdraiò, appoggiando la testa su uno dei cuscini.  
Fissava il soffitto, aspettando la mossa del vampiro.  
Sherlock si sdraiò accanto a lui.  
John ne avvertì il peso sul materasso.  
Sentì la presenza del suo corpo accanto al proprio.  
I battiti del cuore ed il respiro accelerarono di nuovo.  
“Sei nervoso.” Gli sussurrò Sherlock in un orecchio, con voce bassa e calda.  
“Non mi è mai capitato di nutrire un vampiro.” Rispose John, con un lieve sorriso nella voce.  
Sherlock gli mise una delle sue lunghe dita affusolate sotto il mento e gli spostò il volto in modo che i loro occhi fossero gli uni davanti agli altri.  
John si trovò a fissare due abissi neri.  
Le pupille erano così dilatate da avere coperto le iridi di acqua trasparente.  
“Forse dovrei avere paura. – si disse – Eppure mi sento solo affascinato ed attratto da questo uomo bellissimo. Che sia qualcosa che fanno i vampiri per impedire alle loro vittime di ribellarsi e fuggire? Io sono una vittima?”  
Le labbra di Sherlock si inarcarono leggermente, in quello che voleva essere un sorriso rassicurante, ma che scoprì le zanne.  
Un brivido corse lungo il corpo di John.  
“Devo nutrirmi dalla giugulare. – lo informò Sherlock, sempre usando il tono di voce caldo – Ti leccherò il punto in cui poi entrerò con le zanne. La mia saliva è un analgesico naturale, per gli umani. Non sentirai male. Poi mi nutrirò del tuo sangue. Quando sentirò di averne bevuto abbastanza, leccherò ancora la ferita, in modo tale che i fori d’entrata dei denti si cicatrizzino subito. Non ti rimarrà alcun segno.”  
Sherlock si fermò, in attesa di una reazione da parte di John.  
“Macchine perfette, create per nutrirsi degli umani, senza fare loro danni.” Pensò John, ma non disse nulla.  
“Vuoi sapere altro?” domandò Sherlock.  
“No.” Rispose John, semplicemente.  
“Sei sempre sicuro di volere andare avanti? – chiese il vampiro, con una traccia d’ansia nella voce – Sei ancora in tempo a tirarti indietro. Quando avrò iniziato a nutrirmi, non sono sicuro di riuscire a fermarmi, se me lo chiedessi. Voglio essere certo che tu sappia quello che stai facendo.”  
“Io so cosa stia facendo? – si domandò John, leggermente confuso – Questo è veramente l’uomo che mi ha salvato da bambino? È davvero il mio eroe dagli occhi chiari? Sarò completamente nelle sue mani, potrebbe farmi qualsiasi cosa ed io potrei non riuscire a difendermi. Posso realmente fidarmi di lui?”  
“Sì.” Rispose John, in tono deciso.  
Sherlock gli sorrise:  
“Potresti slacciare il colletto della divisa? – chiese il vampiro – Per arrivare meglio alla giugulare.”  
John lo fissò per un attimo, esitante.  
Alzò le mani, sempre fissando Sherlock negli occhi, ed aprì i primi bottoni della camicia.  
Allontanò il colletto dal collo e girò la testa dalla parte opposta, in modo che Sherlock avesse libero accesso alla sua giugulare.  
Non si era mai sentito così vulnerabile ed esposto.  
Eppure, continuava a non avere paura:  
“Che stupido che sono. – si disse – Perché mi fido così tanto di questo sconosciuto? Di un vampiro! Che non dovrebbe esistere. E se fosse solo un pazzo? Che cosa sto facendo?”  
Sherlock si avvicinò con il viso al collo di John:  
“Andrà tutto bene.” Sussurrò.  
Il suo respiro era freddo contro la pelle calda di John.  
Gli leccò il lato sinistro del collo, da cima a fondo, passando la lingua accuratamente su ogni millimetro di pelle.  
John rabbrividì di piacere.  
Sherlock incurvò le labbra in un lieve sorriso.  
Si portò sopra John e si puntellò sulle mani, per non infastidirlo con tutto il proprio peso.  
Abbassò la testa e piantò le zanne nel collo di John, provocandogli due piccoli fori tondi.  
Poi, appoggiò le labbra ed iniziò a succhiare la rossa linfa vitale.  
John sentì appena una piccola puntura   
Chiuse gli occhi, quasi estasiato dalla sensazione delle labbra fredde di Sherlock che, appoggiate al suo collo, succhiavano delicate ed avide.  
John allargò e piegò le gambe, così che Sherlock potesse sistemarsi in modo più comodo sul suo corpo.  
Alzò le braccia e circondò il corpo freddo del vampiro:  
“Devi metterti più comodo. – mormorò – Non ti preoccupare, il tuo peso non mi dà fastidio. Appoggiati. Va tutto bene.”  
Sherlock si abbassò, stringendo a sé il corpo caldo di John.  
Il dottore infilò una mano fra i morbidi ricci, neri e ribelli, accarezzando la testa di Sherlock, mentre il vampiro si nutriva di lui.  
“Se anche mi uccidessi, sarebbe una morte meravigliosa.” Pensò.  
Mentre Sherlock continuava a succhiare, John scivolò lentamente in una specie di dormiveglia.  
Un luogo di pace e serenità, che non era popolato dai soliti incubi che lo tormentavano di notte.  
John si addormentò placidamente.  
Sherlock se ne accorse.  
Si era nutrito abbastanza.  
Sentiva che le forze erano tornate vigorose in lui.  
Smise di succhiare e passò la lingua sulle ferite, che si chiusero immediatamente, senza lasciare segni.  
Si puntellò sulle mani e si allontanò da John, per osservarne il viso.  
Era sereno, un po’ più pallido, ma disteso.  
C’era quasi un sorriso sulle labbra.  
John era bellissimo.  
Sherlock si spostò di lato e sistemò un piccolo ciuffo di capelli biondi, che era caduto sulla fronte di John.  
Lo ascoltava mentre respirava regolarmente, osservando il torace che si sollevava appena.  
Sentì il battito forte e regolare del cuore del biondo dottore.  
Aveva in bocca il gusto dolce e leggermente ferroso del sangue di John.  
Non era cambiato.  
Era ancora il miglior sangue che avesse mai bevuto in vita sua.  
Sherlock rimase a sorvegliare il sonno di John per tutta la notte.  
Fece riemergere nella propria mente il ricordo dello sguardo di John da bambino, pieno di fiducia e di meraviglia, di curiosità ed affetto.  
Anche ora che era adulto, sembrava che John si sentisse perfettamente a proprio agio e protetto, malgrado fosse in presenza di una creatura che avrebbe potuto farlo a pezzi senza sentirne il rimorso.   
E per la prima volta, nei suoi trecentoventi anni di vita, Sherlock si chiese se avesse trovato qualcuno che potesse accettarlo per quello che era, senza provare paura o ribrezzo.  
Si domandò se avesse trovato qualcuno che potesse finalmente amarlo.


	2. Vampiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutto quello che avreste voluto sapere sui vampiri, ma che nessuno vi ha mai detto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se vi stavate chiedendo con che tipo di vampiri avessimo a che fare, ecco che in questo capitolo la vostra curiosità sarà soddisfatta.  
> Questo sarà un capitolo di passaggio, ma servirà per spiegare come facciano dei personaggi di fantasia a vivere nel mondo reale.  
> Grazie a chi abbia letto il primo capitolo.  
> Buona lettura!

**Vampiri**

Quando John aprì gli occhi, era già mattina inoltrata.

Aveva dormito profondamente e senza avere incubi.

Si sentiva debole, ma riposato.

La stanza in cui si era svegliato, gli era estranea e non ricordava dove si trovasse.

“Buongiorno. – gli disse una voce calda e profonda, proveniente dalla sua destra – Ho avvisato che non stavi bene e che avresti preso servizio domani.”

John si voltò e vide l’uomo magro e moro, seduto sul letto, accanto a lui, con le gambe piegate e la schiena appoggiata al muro, che stava digitando velocemente su un computer portatile.

John ricordò ogni cosa chiaramente.

L’uomo al suo fianco era un vampiro, che era stato ferito, e lui si era offerto come suo pasto.

“Come puoi constatare tu stesso, non ti ho né violentato né dissanguato. – continuò il vampiro, senza guardarlo, con una nota di divertimento nella voce – Penso che questo fosse l’ordine in cui ti preoccupasse quello che sarebbe potuto accadere ieri sera. Mi sbaglio?”

Finalmente l’uomo si girò a guardarlo, con un lieve sorriso irriverente sulle labbra.

John cercò di mettersi seduto, ma gli girò la testa e ricadde sul letto.

Sherlock lo soccorse immediatamente:

“Non stai bene? – chiese, preoccupato, il sorriso sparito dalle labbra – Pensavo di non avere preso troppo sangue. Rimani sdraiato. Non ti muovere. Ti prendo qualcosa da mangiare.”

L’uomo sparì dalla vista di John per qualche secondo e tornò con un pacco di merendine:

“Mangia.” gli ordinò in tono perentorio.

John si mise a sedere con cautela, aiutato dal vampiro, prese una merendina ed iniziò a mangiare.

“Va meglio?” domandò l’uomo dagli occhi chiari.

John gli sorrise, facendogli un cenno affermativo con la testa.

Finita di mangiare la prima merendina, alzò gli occhi sul vampiro:

“Sai che non mi hai ancora detto come ti chiami? – disse John – Io ti devo la vita e non solo per ieri. Sei stato tu a tirare fuori mia sorella e me dall’auto in fiamme, la notte in cui sono morti i nostri genitori, vero? E ci hai salvato anche dalle grinfie di Thorpe, giusto? Ora che ti ho pure nutrito con il mio sangue, credo che il minimo che tu possa fare sia dirmi il tuo nome!”

L’uomo moro allungò una mano:

“Mi chiamo Sherlock Holmes.” si presentò.

John prese la mano, senza esitare.

Era fredda, ma la presa era salda e forte:

“Piacere. – rispose, con un sorriso – Io sono John Watson, ma questo lo sai già vero?”

Sherlock si sedette accanto a lui:

“Sì. – sorrise – A tutte le tue domande.”

John lo fissò, affascinato dal modo in cui il viso di Sherlock fosse stato illuminato dal sorriso che gli aveva rivolto.

_“È bellissimo. –_ pensò _– Dovrebbe sorridere più spesso. Chissà quanti anni ha. E quante cose avrà visto.”_

“Posso rispondere a tutte le tue domande. – disse Sherlock, continuando a sorridere – Credo, però, che sia meglio che tu mangi qualcosa di più sostanzioso di una merendina. Vado a vedere cosa ci sia in frigorifero. Tu resta qui e riposa. Ti verrò a prendere appena la colazione sarà pronta.”

John sentiva la testa leggera e decise che non avesse senso protestare.

Si sdraiò e chiuse gli occhi.

 

 

A svegliarlo fu un leggero tocco su una spalla.

John aprì gli occhi di scatto e si trovò davanti quelli azzurro trasparenti di Sherlock:

“Sei sicuro di stare bene? – chiese il vampiro, ancora preoccupato – Forse ho preso troppo sangue.”

“No. – gli sorrise John – Mi basterà mangiare qualcosa e vedrai che starò bene.”

Sherlock lo fissò in modo scettico, ma non ribatté.

Lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lo tenne ben stretto, fino a quando arrivarono in cucina.

Il profumo di uova appena cotte e del pane scaldato, arrivò alle narici di John, risvegliandone l’appetito, anche se non ne aveva bisogno:

“Che buon profumo. – disse con entusiasmo – I vampiri sanno cucinare?”

Sherlock si assicurò che John fosse seduto comodamente al tavolo della cucina, si diresse ai fornelli e prese il tegame in cui aveva sbattuto le uova.

Ne depose una porzione abbondante nel piatto davanti a John:

“Sono solo uova strapazzate, non un pasto da sei portate. – si schermì – Credo che chiunque sia in grado di farle, anche senza alcuna preparazione culinaria particolare.”

John ne mise in bocca una forchettata e sorrise:

“Sono buone. – ribatté – Hai detto che avresti risposto a tutte le mie domande …”

John lasciò in sospeso il resto della frase.

Non voleva che il suo amico ritrovato scappasse via, sentendosi sotto interrogatorio.

Si ricordò dell’ultima volta in cui lo aveva visto.

Del suo sguardo ferito.

John smise di mangiare ed appoggiò la forchetta al piatto:

“Vorrei scusarmi con te. – cominciò, fissando Sherlock negli occhi – La notte in cui sei venuto a casa mia ed io ti ho detto che non ti consideravo più un mio amico …”

“Eri solo un bambino. – lo interruppe Sherlock, in tono dolce – Avevi appena perso i genitori ed io …”

“Non avevo il diritto di prendermela con te. – John scosse la testa e sospirò, come se stesse cercando le parole giuste – So che non è una scusante, ma non avevo ancora pianto la morte dei miei genitori. Quella sera ti ho collegato con l’incidente e con la loro morte. Loro mi avevano lasciato, tu te ne stavi andando. Avevo bisogno di un capro espiatorio su cui sfogare il mio dolore. Sapevo che non avevamo legami e che non avevo il diritto di chiederti di prenderti cura di me, ma tu ci avevi salvati e protetti, non potevo credere che stessi lasciandomi. Mi sono sentito abbandonato, dai miei genitori e da te, che consideravo il mio nuovo protettore. Io … io … dovevo riuscire a sfogare il peso che mi opprimeva il cuore … tu eri lì … non volevo ferirti …”

Sherlock appoggiò una mano su una di quelle di John e la strinse:

“Ho capito. – sorrise, rassicurante – Non hai bisogno di spiegarmi o di scusarti. Stavi soffrendo. Non riesco ad immaginare quanto tu stessi male. Nel giro di un mese la tua vita era stata completamente stravolta. Sarebbe stato difficile per un adulto. Tu eri solo un bambino …”

“Davvero capisci?” chiese John, incerto.

Sherlock ritrasse la mano, come se il corpo di John scottasse:

“In realtà ho poca dimestichezza con i sentimenti. – confessò, senza imbarazzo – Però so che per voi umani sono importanti e che vi lasciate trasportare da essi. Quindi, sì, credo di capire, a livello intellettuale, che tu fossi sconvolto.”

John si soffermò a studiare l’espressione neutra sul viso di Sherlock, cercando di capire cosa provasse:

_“I vampiri soffrono ed amano come noi?”_ John arrossì per la domanda che si era posto, vedendo il ghigno divertito apparso sul viso del vampiro.

“Mangia.” Sherlock esortò John, indicandogli il piatto ancora pieno.

John abbassò gli occhi e si rimise a mangiare, lentamente.

Stava tentando di riordinare le idee.

Esisteva un galateo da usare per interagire con i vampiri?

C’era qualcosa che potesse offenderli?

E se anche fosse stato così, lui come poteva conoscerlo, dato che i vampiri non esistevano?

Una mano pallida gli mise davanti una tazza di caffè fumante:

“Potrebbe aiutarti a schiarirti le idee.” Sorrise Sherlock, divertito.

John lo fissò per qualche secondo.

Aveva pensato che una tazza di caffè potesse aiutarlo a riordinare le idee.

Evidentemente, Sherlock glielo aveva letto nella mente.

“Grazie. – rispose, prendendo la tazza e sorseggiando la bevanda calda – Potresti farmi un favore? Non voglio offenderti, ma riusciresti a fare finta di non leggermi nella mente? Mi metti un po’ in imbarazzo. Se posso farti le domande che voglio, preferirei che rispondessi a quello che chiedo a voce alta, non a quello che penso. Naturalmente, se dovessi toccare argomenti delicati, di cui preferisci non parlare, basta che tu lo dica ed io non insisterò. Che ne dici?”

Sherlock alzò le mani, in segno di resa:

“Secondo me impiegheremo più tempo, ma sia come vuoi tu.” Concesse.

“Grazie.” sorrise John, con un cenno del capo.

E l’interrogatorio ebbe inizio.

 

 

John non sapeva bene da dove iniziare.

Aveva talmente tante domande in testa, che metterle in fila era difficile:

“Quanti anni hai?” esordì.

“Trecentoventi.” Rispose Sherlock.

John stava bevendo un sorso di caffè, che gli andò di traverso.

Cominciò a tossire convulsamente, mentre Sherlock gli batteva sulla schiena.

Quando la tosse sembrò calmarsi, John fissò Sherlock con occhi straniti:

“Ti stai prendendo gioco di me?” domandò, in tono sospettoso.

“Se non credi a quello che ti dico, possiamo smettere di parlare anche subito.” Ribatté Sherlock, in tono risentito.

John scosse la testa:

“No, mi dispiace. – si scusò – Il fatto è che … non sembra che tu abbia … quanti anni hai detto?”

“Trecentoventi.” Ripeté Sherlock, in tono secco.

John fischiò.

“Sei uno dei più vecchi?” chiese, in tono incuriosito.

“No, sono uno dei giovani. – rispose Sherlock – I più vecchi possono arrivare a novecento anni, circa.”

“WOW! – sbottò John, pieno di meraviglia – Novecento anni! E nessuno sa che esistiate? Come fate a nascondervi così bene?”

“In realtà, ci sono umani che sanno che non siamo solo personaggi di una favola horror. – lo  contraddisse Sherlock – I capi dei vostri governi hanno relazioni diplomatiche con quelli del nostro. Mio fratello Mycroft, per esempio, lavora nel governo inglese, come contatto fra il Consiglio e il vostro capo di stato.”

Gli occhi di John si spalancarono per la sorpresa:

“Incredibile! – sussurrò – Cosa è il Consiglio?”

“Il Consiglio è un po’ come il vostro governo. – rispose Sherlock, con pazienza – Viene eletto ogni cento anni, è formato da venti rappresentanti delle famiglie, decide relativamente ai rapporti con gli umani e quali punizioni comminare ai vampiri che non rispettino le nostre leggi.”

“Chi ti ha trasformato in vampiro?” proseguì John.

Sherlock lo guardò interdetto:

“Come, scusa?”

John ricambiò lo sguardo, confuso:

“Sei nato come un essere umano e qualcuno ti ha trasformato in un vampiro, no?”

“Assolutamente no! – sbottò Sherlock, praticamente oltraggiato – Io non sono stato **_trasformato_**! Io sono un vampiro puro! Discendo da una famiglia di vampiri antica come il mondo. Sono nato e morirò vampiro!”

“Oh. – mormorò John, in tono mortificato – Scusa io … pensavo … sai …”

“Quei libri e quei film che voi umani fate su noi vampiri sono pieni di stupidaggini ed imprecisioni! – continuò Sherlock – Come hai potuto vedere tu stesso, il sole non ci riduce in cenere né ci fa risplendere come se fossimo fosforescenti! L’aglio non ci fa né caldo né freddo ed i simboli religiosi non ci producono alcuna ferita. Non dormiamo in una bara, perché i letti sono decisamente molto più comodi. Non mi trasformo in pipistrello e non sono dotato di un teletrasporto. Anche se questo sarebbe stato un potere decisamente utile. Doversi spostare da un luogo all’altro usando i tradizionali mezzi di trasporto è veramente tedioso. Una perdita di tempo incalcolabile.”

Sherlock aveva incrociato le braccia sul petto e sembrava veramente essere stato vilipeso.

John aveva smesso di mangiare:

“Scusa … – borbottò, avvilito per avere irritato il vampiro – mi dispiace … io pensavo … insomma … ora capisco che, chiunque abbia scritto quelle cose, non sapesse nulla di voi … io … credevo che …”

Sherlock lesse la mente dell’umano:

“Pensavi che le avessimo fatte scrivere noi per poi uscire, un giorno, allo scoperto.” Concluse per John.

Il biondo dottore gli lanciò un’occhiata arrabbiata ed il vampiro sorrise appena, scrollando le spalle:

“So che avevo promesso di non leggerti la mente, ma stavi balbettando e non finivi la frase.”

John alzò gli occhi al soffitto, come se fosse esasperato, ma sulle labbra c’era la linea lieve di un sorriso:

“Possiamo riprendere o pensi di continuare con questo melodramma?” domandò, tornando a fissare il  vampiro.

Sherlock gli fece un cenno con la mano, come se concedesse all’umano di continuare con le sue domande.

“Quindi, nascete già vampiri. – riprese John – Come è possibile?”

“È molto più semplice che essere trasformato. – ribatté Sherlock – Noi non siamo altro che il risultato dell’evoluzione della specie. Come voi vi siete evoluti dalle scimmie, noi ci siamo evoluti dai rettili, contemporaneamente a voi.”

“Siete creature a sangue freddo.” Constatò John.

“Esatto. – rispose Sherlock – Abbiamo una vita molto più lunga della vostra. Potremmo dire che un anno della nostra vita equivalga a dieci dei vostri.”

“Se tu fossi umano, avresti trentadue anni.” Calcolò John.

“Giusto! – sorrise Sherlock – Praticamente, siamo coetanei.”

“Se non ti avessi conosciuto quando avevo dieci anni, potremmo dire anche così. – obbiettò John – Sono trascorsi ventiquattro anni, da allora. Io sono diventato un uomo adulto mentre tu sei rimasto sempre quello di allora.”

_“Bellissimo come allora.”_ Pensò John e Sherlock non riuscì a nascondere un piccolo ghigno divertito, al commento dell’umano.

“E rimarrai uguale ad ora, mentre io invecchierò.” Proseguì John, facendo finta di non aver notato il ghigno del vampiro.

Sherlock si fece improvvisamente serio ed allontanò lo sguardo dall’umano.

Questa era la parte meno divertente della sua vita.

A differenza della maggioranza dei vampiri, che preferiva limitare i propri rapporti con gli umani al minimo indispensabile, Sherlock ne era incuriosito e li studiava.

Non amava leggerne la mente, ma preferiva dedurli e cercare di capirne le motivazioni attraverso l’uso della logica, anche se era molto difficile valutare la variabile sentimentale, che muoveva sempre le loro azioni.

Sherlock interagiva spesso con gli umani, ma questi attraversavano la sua vita come meteore, si bruciavano in fretta, nel lampo di un istante.

Ogni volta che era costretto a lasciare qualcuno, perché lui non invecchiava, Sherlock soffriva sempre di più.

Si alzò di scatto dalla tavola:

“Vuoi ancora un po’ caffè?” la domanda fu posta in modo secco, quasi sgarbato.

_“Quanti umani ha amato ed è stato costretto a veder morire, mentre lui restava giovane?”_ si chiese John.

Sherlock poté sentire il dolore che John provava per lui.

Il suo cuore saltò un colpo.

Era la prima che un umano sentiva pietà per la sua condizione e non invidia.

Aveva versato il caffè nella tazza e la porse a John, con gentilezza:

“Bevilo finché è caldo. – gli consigliò – Ti farà bene.”

John gli sorrise con gratitudine e bevve.

 

 

Nella cucina cadde un silenzio tranquillo, non imbarazzato.

Sherlock e John sembravano due vecchi amici, che si erano ritrovati dopo tanto tempo e si scambiavano notizie sulla loro vita.

“Allora hai una famiglia.” Riprese John, con curiosità.

“Sì. – sospirò Sherlock, in modo tragico – Un padre, una madre ed un fratello maggiore. Ti rendi conto di quanto tempo siamo costretti a convivere? A volte penso che la nostra lunga vita sia una punizione per qualche peccato commesso dai nostri progenitori!”

Il tono e l’espressione del viso di Sherlock erano così melodrammatici, che John non poté evitare di ridere.

Sherlock lo fissò un po’ offeso, poi si unì alla risata contagiosa di John.

“Capisco. – riuscì, infine, a dire John, riprendendo fiato – Anche una vita lunga ha i suoi notevoli svantaggi. Vi nutrite solo di sangue umano o potete mangiare anche altre cose?”

“Possiamo bere qualsiasi tipo di sangue, sia umano che animale, ma preferiamo quello umano, per il sapore e perché contiene sostanze che ci rendono più forti. – rispose Sherlock – Beviamo tutti i tipi di liquidi, come voi. Volendo, possiamo anche mangiare cibi solidi in piccole quantità, ma non ci sfamano, come fanno con voi. Di solito lo facciamo per non far sorgere domande pericolose sulla nostra natura.”

“Come vi procurate il sangue umano?” continuò John.

“Abbiamo dei donatori. – rispose Sherlock – Sono senzatetto o persone senza lavoro, disperati che hanno bisogno di soldi o di una casa. Li togliamo dalla strada o li paghiamo, affinché quotidianamente ci lascino il loro sangue, che mettiamo in sacche da cui lo succhiamo. Naturalmente loro non sanno a cosa serva il sangue che ci donano.”

“Una banca del sangue. – constatò John – Dovete stare attenti al gruppo sanguigno o è indifferente.”

“Decisamente indifferente. – ribatté Sherlock – Ogni tanto, inoltre, ci nutriamo direttamente da un umano. Come ti ho spiegato ieri sera, il sangue bevuto dal corpo ha proprietà alimentari più complete, rispetto a quello conservato nelle sacche, quindi ci aiuta a mantenere il nostro fisico in perfetta salute.”

“Anche in questo caso, vi servite di persone che pagate.” Constatò John.

“Sì, certo. – rispose Sherlock – A meno che non siamo feriti, non abbiamo bisogno di nutrirci direttamente da un umano molto frequentemente.”

“Hai affermato che tu non sei un vampiro trasformato, ma non hai detto che non si possa trasformare un umano in vampiro.” Continuò John.

Gli occhi di Sherlock si oscurarono e si allontanarono da quelli di John.

“Se ho toccato un argomento delicato …” iniziò John in fretta, ma Sherlock lo interruppe:

“No, scusa, hai ragione. – il tono di Sherlock sembrava addolorato – In effetti possiamo trasformare gli umani in vampiri. È un processo molto doloroso e poco consigliato.”

“Se voi nascete vampiri, perché avete bisogno di trasformare gli umani?” domandò John, sorpreso.

Sherlock si alzò dal tavolo, riponendo i piatti sporchi nel lavello.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra per qualche minuto.

Un sole feroce scaldava la giornata.

Sherlock si voltò verso John:

“Come ti ho detto prima, noi siamo molto longevi. – spiegò il vampiro – All’inizio della nostra storia, l’umanità era cosciente della nostra presenza. Noi siamo molto più forti, ma voi siete molto più numerosi. Quando si arrivava allo scontro fra le nostre due razze, noi potevamo anche vincere la battaglia, ma spesso subivamo perdite tali, per cui doveva trascorrere molto tempo prima di ricomporre le nostre fila, mettendo a rischio la nostra esistenza.”

“Quindi, in caso di necessità, trasformate degli umani in vampiri per rimpinguare il vostro numero.” Concluse John.

“E per introdurre geni nuovi nelle nostre famiglie. – aggiunse Sherlock – In certe epoche, eravamo così pochi, che ci siamo incrociati tra parenti troppo stretti. Questo non è un bene nemmeno per noi.”

“Quindi ora diventerò un vampiro?” chiese John, più divertito, che preoccupato.

“Assolutamente no! – lo rassicurò Sherlock – Per trasformare un umano bisogna seguire un rituale molto particolare, non basta nutrirsi da lui.”

“Se non ti spiace, preferirei non sapere come si diventi un vampiro. – lo interruppe John, alzando una mano – Invece, sono tanto curioso di sapere come siate diventati oggetto di leggende, romanzi e film.”

“Come ti ho detto, molto tempo fa voi umani eravate perfettamente consapevoli della nostra esistenza e tramandavate i racconti dei nostri scontri da una generazione all’altra. – Sherlock riprese a raccontare, con un sorriso sulle labbra – Voi umani sapete essere molto bellicosi e poco inclini alla comprensione di chi sia diverso da voi …”

“Voi vi nutrite di noi. – interloquì John, leggermente sulla difensiva – Credo che sia normale che la gazzella non si fidi del leone e ne parli male!”

“Noi, però, non abbiamo necessità di uccidere la nostra fonte di cibo. – specificò Sherlock – Pochi di noi sono stati dei veri sanguinari. Nemmeno a noi conviene sterminare ciò di cui ci nutriamo. Il fatto è che l’umanità aveva paura di noi e siamo stati perseguitati, fino quasi a ridurci sull’orlo dell’estinzione. Così abbiamo deciso di nasconderci nelle pieghe della società umana. Il nostro aspetto ci ha permesso di infiltrarci tra di voi, senza che ve ne accorgeste. Abbiamo nascosto le nostre tracce e, con il trascorrere dei secoli, l’umanità si è dimenticata di noi, iniziando a credere che i racconti tramandati dai popoli antichi fossero solo il frutto della fantasia di popoli culturalmente arretrati, creduloni e facilmente impressionabili.”

“Siete diventati personaggi da leggenda come le sirene e i draghi.” Intervenne John.

“Esatto. – confermò Sherlock – Questo ci ha permesso di continuare a sopravvivere, anche assumendo posizioni di potere nell’economia mondiale, ma rimanendo nascosti nell’ombra.”

John scosse la testa, ancora incredulo:

“La storia del paletto di frassino …?” iniziò a chiedere, ma fu interrotto da un verso esasperato di Sherlock:

“Credo che un paletto nel cuore, di qualsiasi materiale sia, possa uccidere qualsiasi essere vivente! – sbottò indispettito – Certe invenzioni letterarie sono veramente … fastidiose!”

_“Quindi hanno un cuore. –_ pensò John, fissando gli occhi di Sherlock _– Chissà se le relazioni sentimentali fra vampiri ed umani sono possibili.”_

“Naturalmente sì. – rispose Sherlock, con voce bassa e suadente – Le nostre specie sono compatibili. È accaduto che donne umane siano state ingravidate da vampiri ed abbiano avuto dei figli. E viceversa. Questi bambini hanno caratteristiche prevalentemente vampiresche, ma hanno una vita più breve della nostra.”

“I vostri poteri mentali si limitano alla lettura del pensiero? – chiese John, senza far notare al vampiro che si fosse dimenticato che non doveva farlo – Oppure potete influenzare la volontà umana, in qualche modo?”

“Possiamo leggere la mente oppure trasmettere pensieri ed immagini. – rispose Sherlock – Non possiamo costringere nessuno ad agire contro la propria volontà, se non con mezzi come il raggiro, l’imbroglio, il ricatto e la menzogna. Però, questi metodi non sono un appannaggio esclusivo dei vampiri. Mi sembra che anche gli umani non scherzino, nell’uso di questi metodi.”

“Concordo.” Sorrise John.

Gli sembrava di avere esaurito le domande e che Sherlock avesse risposto a tutte le sue domande.

Gli sembrava incredibile quello che il vampiro gli aveva raccontato.

Il mondo era molto più complesso di quello che aveva sempre pensato che fosse.

Sherlock e John si fissarono negli occhi, in silenzio.

“Stai bene?” domandò Sherlock, preoccupato.

“Co … cosa?” John sbatté gli occhi, come se Sherlock lo avesse colto di sorpresa.

“Ti ho chiesto se stai bene. – ripeté il vampiro, allarmato – Hai le pupille leggermente dilatate, il battito cardiaco accelerato ed il respiro corto. Vuoi che ti accompagni in infermeria? Forse ho esagerato … “

“NO! – lo interruppe John, arrossendo violentemente – Nonono, va tutto bene. Sto bene, davvero.”

Sherlock lo guardò perplesso.

_“Possibile che non sappia quanto sia bello? –_ si domandò John, con un sospiro _– E quanto sia stato sensuale il modo in cui si è nutrito da me? Cosa sto pensando? Lui non sarà mai interessato ad uno come me.”_

 John aveva distolto gli occhi da Sherlock, quindi non poté vedere l’espressione incredula che attraversò i volto del vampiro:

_“John si sente attratto da me? –_ si chiese Sherlock _– Potrebbe veramente innamorarsi di me?”_

“Sarà meglio che vada nel mio alloggio. – disse John, a voce alta – Grazie per la colazione.”

“Se vuoi, puoi venire a trovarmi quando vuoi.” Aggiunse Sherlock, in fretta, mentre John si alzava.

“Davvero?” ribatté John, piacevolmente stupito.

“Sono sulle tracce di contrabbandieri d’armi e di droga. – rispose Sherlock – Mi farebbe piacere avere il parere di un essere umano, sul loro modo di agire. A volte mi è difficile comprendere certi atteggiamenti degli umani e mi farebbe comodo avere un aiuto.”

“Volentieri. – un sorriso sincero illuminò il volto di John – Allora, a presto.”

John allungò una mano.

Sherlock la guardò, la prese e la strinse.

Alzò gli occhi di ghiaccio e si perse in quelli azzurro profondo di John:

“A presto.” Sussurrò, in  risposta.

La stretta di mano durò più del necessario.

I due uomini si fissarono negli occhi, sicuri che quello fosse l’inizio di qualcosa che avrebbe reso entrambi più completi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che le spiegazioni sul mondo dei vampiri vi abbiano soddisfatti.  
> Creare qualcosa di completamente nuovo relativamente a personaggi così conosciuti è veramente difficile (se non impossibile) e non vorrei nemmeno renderli troppo alieni.
> 
> Ogni commento è sempre più che benvenuto!
> 
> A giovedì, per il terzo capitolo.
> 
> Ciao!


	3. La proposta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo il primo (ed il secondo) incontro, nasce l'amicizia fra John e Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentornati alla terza parte di “Il Vampiro e l’Umano”.  
> Stavolta ci sarà un po’ più di azione, rispetto al capitolo precedente.  
> Non tutto sui vampiri è stato rivelato, ma qualcosa lo scopriremo strada facendo.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo.
> 
> Buona lettura.

**La proposta**

Erano trascorsi alcuni giorni dal nuovo incontro di John e Sherlock.

Il dottore ed il vampiro avevano passato molto del loro tempo libero insieme.

Sherlock spiegava a John la sua missione, come cercasse di rintracciare i contrabbandieri di droga ed armi.

L’umano lo ascoltava, affascinato dal modo di pensare dell’uomo dagli occhi chiari.

Il vampiro non si era più nutrito dal dottore.

“Sei sicuro di esserti ripreso bene e di non avere bisogno di altro sangue?” gli aveva chiesto John, in tono professionale, come se, invece di offrirsi a qualcuno che gli avrebbe azzannato la giugulare, gli stesse proponendo qualche cura tradizionale a base di farmaci.

“Ti ringrazio. – aveva risposto Sherlock, con un sorriso – Sono perfettamente guarito. Ora mi basta nutrirmi dalle sacche predisposte per la trasfusione. Il colonnello è a conoscenza della mia … necessità particolare … e mi ha permesso di accedere al sangue, senza crearmi difficoltà.”

John aveva annuito.

In effetti, gli sembrava che Sherlock stesse meglio.

_“Meglio in base a quali parametri, poi. –_ si era chiesto, con uno sbuffo _– Neanche conoscessi frotte di vampiri!”_

Sherlock aveva nascosto il sorriso che gli stava sorgendo spontaneo sulle labbra.

Sapeva che agli umani non piaceva che qualcuno leggesse la loro mente, anche se John non sembrava più particolarmente infastidito dalla cosa.

John, però, era John.

Ogni minuto che trascorreva con lui, Sherlock si rendeva conto sempre più di quanto John fosse diverso dagli altri umani con cui aveva avuto a che fare.

John lo aveva accettato senza riserve e senza considerarlo un mostro.

In un certo senso, sembrava sempre il bambino che si era affidato a lui, la notte dell’incidente.

Sherlock stava bene in sua compagnia e si sentiva a proprio agio, potendo essere se stesso, come non gli era mai successo con un umano.

 

 

Una mattina, John si presentò alla porta di Sherlock in divisa da combattimento.

“Dove stai andando?” gli chiese Sherlock, preoccupato.

“Esco in missione con la squadra dieci. – rispose John – È una missione di routine.”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio, assumendo un’espressione scettica:

“Sai che ti trovi in territorio ostile, vero?” domandò, in tono secco.

“Sì, lo so. – rispose John, con un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra – Stiamo andando in un villaggio in cui c’è stata una grave epidemia di influenza. Vado a controllare che le cure abbiano fatto effetto e che stiano tutti meglio, poi torniamo a casa. Come vedi, non è nulla di pericoloso.”

“Non farti sparare. – ribatté Sherlock, in tono serio – Tu non sei resistente alle pallottole, come me.”

“Per questo esistono i giubbetti anti proiettile. – controbatté John – E per questo fanno parte dell’equipaggiamento standard per ogni tipo di missione, anche quando non ci aspettiamo problemi.”

“Stai attento lo stesso, va bene?” insisté Sherlock.

I suoi occhi rispecchiavano una certa inquietudine.

_“Sembra davvero preoccupato per me.”_ constatò John, leggermente sorpreso.

Anche a John piaceva la compagnia di quello strano uomo sempre pallido e freddo.

Ne apprezzava la mente brillante e lo strano modo che aveva di rapportarsi con le persone, in modo franco e diretto, che poteva risultare irritante e scortese, ma che era l’espressione di una assoluta sincerità.

John, però, non aveva capito che anche l’altro provasse la stessa cosa per lui.

“Andrà tutto bene. – John rassicurò il vampiro – Ci vediamo più tardi.”

John si diresse verso la zona da cui partivano i blindati.

Sherlock lo seguì con lo sguardo.

Sentiva un profondo disagio, come se provasse l’assurda paura di essere sul punto di perdere qualcosa di molto prezioso.

Aveva già perso qualcuno che amava profondamente e questo lo aveva quasi distrutto.

Non voleva perdere anche John.

Scosse la testa per allontanare il pensiero.

John era tranquillo.

Aveva assicurato di non essere impegnato in una missione rischiosa ed era sincero.

Sherlock cercò di ignorare la sensazione di pericolo incombente, che sentiva dentro di sé, e decise che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

 

 

Una delle cose che Sherlock apprezzava dell’era contemporanea, era la tecnologia elettronica.

Nato in un’epoca in cui non esisteva nemmeno la corrente elettrica e la posta era spedita tramite corrieri a cavallo, Sherlock apprezzava lo sviluppo che avevano avuto le forme di comunicazione, dato che permettevano uno scambio di informazioni praticamente istantaneo.

Soprattutto, la tecnologia gli permetteva di parlare con il fratello maggiore senza doverne sopportare la presenza fisica.

Chiusa la porta del proprio alloggio, Sherlock prese il computer dall’armadio e si collegò ad internet, tramite una connessione protetta.

In pochi secondi, apparve sullo schermo il viso sorridente di Mycroft:

“Finalmente ti sei deciso a chiamarmi, fratello caro. – esordì il maggiore degli Holmes – Pensavo che ti fossi dimenticato che sei in missione per conto mio. Oppure, il fatto che la tua strada si sia incrociata con quella di John Watson ti ha distratto a tal punto da dimenticarti di Moriarty e della sua organizzazione?”

Sherlock non si chiese nemmeno come facesse Mycroft a sapere di John.

In quegli anni, il fratello era diventato un membro importante del Consiglio e faceva parte di qualsiasi Governo Inglese governasse il paese, in un ruolo che Mycroft definiva minore, ma che aveva decisamente influenza sulle decisioni prese dagli umani.

“Ti stai nutrendo da qualche umano particolarmente grasso? – domandò Sherlock, in tono acido – Mi sembri ingrassato, dall’ultima volta in cui ci siamo visti.”

“Sarà colpa della connessione. – rispose Mycroft, in tono serafico – In realtà ho perso due etti, nelle ultime settimane. John ti ha riconosciuto?”

Sherlock sperava che Mycroft non volesse approfondire l’argomento, ma il fratello raramente lasciava la presa, quando aveva addentato una preda:

“Se ti rispondessi che non sono affari tuoi?” ribatté, in tono seccato.

“Ogni cosa che ti riguardi, sono affari miei. – insisté Mycroft, ignorando il tono e l’atteggiamento ostile del fratello minore – Ti vorrei ricordare che l’ultima volta in cui hai incontrato John Watson, hai ucciso un umano e ti è costato un periodo di esilio. Allora il Consiglio è stato comprensivo, ma, con quello che sta facendo ora James, potrebbe non essere più così tollerante.”

“Ti ricordo che James Moriarty è colpa tua, non mia. – sogghignò Sherlock – Io lavoro ancora per il Consiglio, ogni tanto. E, comunque, per ora non ho intenzione di uccidere nessun umano. Sempre che non mi spari addosso. In quel caso, penso che persino il Consiglio approvi la legittima difesa, sei d’accordo?”

“Credi che non io capisca che non vuoi rispondere alla mia domanda? – chiese Mycroft, senza lasciarsi fuorviare dalle parole del fratello – Vuoi sapere a quali conclusioni io sia arrivato, basandomi su quello che non hai detto e sul tuo atteggiamento?”

“Se vuoi sprecare così il tempo di questo collegamento …” sospirò Sherlock, rassegnato.

“Ti ha riconosciuto. – continuò Mycroft – E tu non hai negato. Gli hai già raccontato tutto di noi?”

“Gli uomini che Moriarty aveva in questa zona sono tutti morti. – Sherlock cambiò discorso – Ci hanno teso un agguato e siamo stati costretti a difenderci. Purtroppo, non siamo riusciti a catturarne nemmeno uno. Erano tutti umani e pesci piccoli. Non mi avrebbero mai portato al suo nascondiglio.”

“Ti mando un elicottero, così puoi tornare a Londra e riprendere le ricerche da qui. – lo informò Mycroft – Come ha reagito John, quando gli hai rivelato che sei un vampiro? Ti ha riso in faccia, prendendoti per pazzo?”

Lo sguardo gelido con cui Sherlock fissò il fratello avrebbe fatto tacere tanti umani e vampiri, ma Mycroft non si sentì assolutamente intimidito. Aveva insegnato lui stesso al fratello minore quel modo di spaventare la gente e su di lui non aveva alcun effetto.

“Uhm! Notevole! – ribatté, invece, il maggiore degli Holmes – Hai trovato un umano evoluto! Ti ha creduto e non ti ha tagliato la testa.”

I due fratelli si fissarono attraverso lo schermo.

Sherlock odiava quando Mycroft arrivava alla conclusione giusta, ma non poteva farci nulla.

Era cosciente del fatto che suo fratello fosse molto intelligente, anche se non sarebbe mai arrivato al punto di ammettere che fosse più intelligente di lui.

“Non hai intenzione di fermarti in Afghanistan solo perché hai ritrovato John, vero?” il tono di Mycroft era diventato duro e lo sguardo severo.

Per diverse ragioni, i rapporti di amicizia fra umani e vampiri non erano molto incoraggiati.

Troppo spesso i vampiri finivano per pagare il prezzo più alto ed avevano imparato che fosse meglio vivere senza affezionarsi troppo agli umani, preferendo passare per persone fredde e distaccate.

Sherlock stesso si era quasi autodistrutto a causa di un umano, quando era ancora un giovane vampiro.

Mycroft non gli avrebbe mai permesso di ricadere nello stesso stato, anche a costo di farsi odiare.

“Vorrei essere sicuro che qui non ci siano veramente tracce che ci possano portare a James.” Rispose il minore degli Holmes, in modo evasivo.

“Sherlock, ti ricordo che ho sempre capito quando mentivi. – il tono di Mycroft stava virando all’irato – Non costringermi a farti venire a prelevare dai miei uomini.”

Sherlock sapeva che il fratello sarebbe stato capace di farlo.

Non sarebbe nemmeno stata la prima volta.

“Allora? – insisté Mycroft, in tono deciso – L’elicottero sta scaldando le pale. Devo riempirlo di miei uomini o torni in Inghilterra di tua spontanea volontà?”

“Torno a Londra. – rispose Sherlock, furioso – Non pensare che finisca così.”

“Non l’ho mai pensato. – ribatté Mycroft, con un sospiro – Hai tempo per salutare John. A presto, fratello caro.”

Sherlock non salutò nemmeno e chiuse il collegamento.

Mycroft non sarebbe mai cambiato.

Egoista e prepotente, avrebbe potuto causare dei problemi a John, se Sherlock non avesse fatto quello che gli aveva ordinato.

Non sarebbe finita così.

In fin dei conti, lui aveva ritrovato John e non avrebbero avuto difficoltà a mantenere i contatti.

Era il bello dell’era moderna.

Mycroft poteva costringerlo a rientrare a Londra, ma non avrebbe mai potuto impedirgli di continuare a mantenere i contatti con John.

 

 

I tre blindati stavano procedendo in colonna, diretti al villaggio dove John doveva controllare le condizioni di salute degli abitanti.

Nella borsa con i medicinali, aveva anche delle caramelle per i bambini.

Il maggiore James Sholto era al comando della missione e si trovava sul blindato con John.

I due ufficiali avevano stretto una solida amicizia, basata sulla fiducia e sul rispetto che ognuno dei due uomini provava nei confronti dell’altro.

“Finirà per viziare quei bambini. – sorrise Sholto, notando i dolcetti – I genitori si arrabbieranno con lei.”

“Darò qualche caramella anche ai genitori, così si addolciranno.” Ribatté John, ricambiando il sorriso.

“Oppure, potrebbe darne qualcuna a me. – intervenne Mark Banner, il soldato alla guida – Potrei usarle per conquistare qualche ragazza.”

“Se ti servono dei dolcetti per conquistare una ragazza, sei messo davvero male!” lo prese in giro il sergente Richard Follett.

“Senti chi parla! – gli rinfacciò Banner – Quello che non ha il coraggio di chiedere a Jenny di uscire con lui!”

“Jennifer Flanagan? – domandò John – L’infermiera Flanagan? Davvero, non le hai ancora chiesto di venire a cena con te? Pensavo che ti fossi deciso! Cosa stai aspettando? È una bella ragazza e ci sono tanti uomini che le hanno messo gli occhi addosso.”

“Anche lei, dottore? – chiese Follett, in tono sospettoso – Si sa che medici ed infermiere hanno sempre rapporti molto stretti.”

“Questa è una leggenda metropolitana. – rispose John, con un ghigno sardonico – Vorrei farti notare che in un ospedale si lavora molto e non si ha tempo per nascondersi in qualche stanza ad amoreggiare con la bella infermiera di turno.”

“Però avete tanti letti a vostra disposizione.” Insinuò Banner, in tono malizioso.

“Sempre tutti occupati da gente che si lamenta!” ribatté John.

“Siamo arrivati. – li interruppe Sholto – Pronti a scendere.”

Il blindato si fermò e scesero tutti, tranne Banner, pronto a partire immediatamente, in caso di emergenza.

Le strade del villaggio erano deserte.

“Come mai non si fa vedere nessuno?” chiese Follett.

Per tutta risposta, si scatenò l’inferno.

Proiettili e bombe a mano cominciarono a piovere sui militari come se fossero coriandoli.

Un proiettile colpì John alla spalla, a pochi centimetri dal cuore.

Il dolore fu lancinante.

Gli sembrò che la spalla gli fosse stata strappata via dal corpo.

John non sentì altro.

Solo voci e suoni confusi.

Qualcuno lo chiamava, allarmato e preoccupato:

“Non molli, capitano! Resti con me! La portiamo al campo!”

John sentì che il suo corpo veniva sollevato e spostato di peso.

Lui non riusciva a muoversi:

“Ti prego, Dio, lasciami vivere.” mormorò John.

E cadde in un tunnel buio e nero.

 

 

Sherlock era ancora seduto al tavolo, davanti allo schermo nero del computer, con i gomiti appoggiati sulla tavola e le mani congiunte davanti alla bocca.

Stava riflettendo su cosa dire a John, su come spiegargli perché dovesse andare via.

Ricordava troppo bene la notte in cui si erano separati, ventiquattro anni prima, quando John lo aveva preso a pugni, piangendo ed urlandogli contro.

John non era più un bambino, avrebbe sicuramente capito.

Il vociare ed il trambusto, provenienti dall’esterno, superarono la barriera della finestra chiusa.

Infastidito, Sherlock si alzò per cambiare stanza, quando percepì i pensieri di qualcuno che stava passando davanti alla sua porta:

_“La squadra dieci è stata aggredita. Hanno un ferito grave. Speriamo che non sia Mark.”_

Sherlock si gelò sul posto.

Nella propria mente, rivide il volto sorridente di John:

_“Esco in missione con la squadra dieci.”_

Erano stati attaccati.

John non poteva essere stato ferito.

Sherlock, senza pensarci un solo istante, si precipitò fuori dal proprio alloggio e corse verso l’ingresso del campo.

In attesa.

Il tempo si dilatò.

Per Sherlock fu come se un secondo avesse la stessa durata di un secolo.

Anche quando percepì il suono dei motori dei blindati e li vide spuntare all’orizzonte, sembrava che questi procedessero al rallentatore.

Cercò di contattare la mente di John, ma non ci riuscì.

Forse c’erano solo troppi soldati, c’era molta agitazione e confusione.

Finalmente i blindati fecero il loro ingresso nel campo.

Si fermarono appena oltre il cancello e vennero attorniati da altri soldati e dai medici.

“Presto! – sollecitò un ufficiale, con voce grave – Sta perdendo molto sangue!”

Gli infermieri si affaccendarono intorno al corpo di un uomo che venne velocemente trasportato dal blindato alla barella.

Sherlock non vide il volto del militare ferito, ma non ne ebbe bisogno, per sapere chi fosse.

Ne riconobbe l’odore del sangue.

John era l’uomo che stava morendo.

 

 

I soccorritori si affaccendarono intorno al corpo di John, che non dava segni di vita.

Sherlock si fece largo fra i militari che circondavano i colleghi rientrati e si avvicinò a John.

Qualcuno gli aveva tolto il casco.

Il viso era pallidissimo.

Le labbra quasi bianche.

I capelli biondi erano sudati ed attaccati alla testa.

Sherlock poteva avvertire il cuore di John battere debolmente ed in modo irregolare.

“VIA! VIA!” urlò qualcuno.

La folla si aprì velocemente e la barella venne indirizzata verso l’ospedale da campo.

Sherlock li seguì.

Non poteva perdere John.

Non ora che lo aveva ritrovato.

 

 

Una infermiera dai capelli rossi bloccò Sherlock e gli uomini, che erano in missione con John, fuori dalla porta della sala emergenze.

Nessuno parlava.

Sherlock sentiva l’odore del sangue di John sugli uomini che lo avevano riportato alla base.

Strinse i pugni per controllare la propria rabbia ed il desiderio di assalirli, per non avere protetto John.

Il generale Robert Forbes arrivò a passo spedito:

“Maggiore Sholto, che cosa è successo?” chiese.

“Si è trattato di un agguato, signore. – rispose il maggiore – Quando siamo arrivati al villaggio, non c’era nessuno. Appena scesi, siamo stati oggetto di fuoco nemico. Il capitano Watson è stato colpito subito. Siamo riusciti a caricarlo sul blindato e siamo rientrati. Non sappiamo chi ci abbia teso la trappola. Siamo stati costretti a rientrare senza dare loro la caccia.”

“Il dottor Watson indossava il giubbotto antiproiettile. – sibilò Sherlock – Come è possibile che sia stato ferito in modo così grave?”

La risposta giunse dalle spalle del vampiro:

“Il proiettile ha perforato il giubbotto. Evidentemente, chiunque fosse a sparare, aveva delle armi che non sono facili da reperire.”

A Sherlock vennero subito in mente i contrabbandieri di Moriarty.

Forse non li avevano eliminati tutti, come aveva supposto, ed i superstiti avevano voluto vendicare i compagni morti alcuni giorni prima, colpendo il primo convoglio che era arrivato loro a tiro.

“Come sta il dottor Watson?” domandò, in tono ansioso.

“Lo abbiamo stabilizzato, ma dobbiamo portarlo via di qui. – rispose il medico – Non abbiamo le attrezzature adeguate a curare una ferita come la sua. Potrebbe perdere l’uso del braccio.”

“Se lo facessimo arrivare a Londra? – si informò Sherlock – Lì potrebbero curarlo in modo adeguato?”

Il medico rifletté per qualche secondo:

“Il viaggio è molto lungo. – rispose – Potrebbero sorgere delle complicazioni. Però, potrebbe essere la soluzione migliore.”

“Lo prepari. – ordinò Sherlock – Partiremo fra poche ore.”

Senza dire altro, si diresse al proprio alloggio.

 

 

Con gesti rapidi, Sherlock accese il proprio portatile e ricontattò il fratello.

Mycroft rispose subito, ma aveva un’espressione seria ed irritata sul volto:

“Se stai tentando di non tornare a Londra …” iniziò in tono minaccioso, ma Sherlock lo interruppe bruscamente:

“Devi fare in modo che il volo di rientro dell’elicottero abbia priorità assoluta ed una percorso aereo preferenziale. – disse velocemente – Trasporteremo un ferito. Dobbiamo avere l’autorizzazione ad atterrare ovunque, in caso di emergenza.”

Mycroft non rispose subito, ma osservò il fratello, con sguardo gelido:

“John.” Fu tutto quello che disse, eppure, Sherlock poteva sentire tutte le implicazioni critiche che il fratello aveva sotteso a quel semplice nome.

“È stato ferito in uno scontro a fuoco. – confermò il minore degli Holmes – Lo hanno stabilizzato, ma ha bisogno di cure specialistiche che qui non può ricevere. L’elicottero sta già arrivando e deve tornare a Londra. Cosa c’è di male se lo usiamo per salvare una vita?”

“Quell’uomo è solo un umano. – rispose Mycroft, cercando di essere ragionevole – È fragile e delicato. Sai anche tu che non dobbiamo affezionarci agli umani. Per prenderci cura di loro, rischiamo di diventare irragionevoli e di agire in modo stupido.”

“Lui mi ha nutrito.” Rivelò Sherlock.

“Cosa?” chiese  Mycroft, fissando il fratello interdetto, come se non avesse capito.

“Gli uomini di Moriarty mi hanno ferito. – spiegò Sherlock – John si è offerto di nutrirmi, affinché potessi riprendermi. Si è fidato di me, anche dopo che gli avevo rivelato che cosa fossi. Si è messo completamente nelle mie mani. Mi ha salvato la vita.”

Mycroft rimase colpito dalle parole del fratello.

Lo osservò per qualche secondo.

“Avrai tutto quello che chiedi, come sempre. – sospirò, infine, il maggiore degli Holmes – Speriamo solo di non dovercene pentire.”

“Non ce ne pentiremo.” lo assicurò Sherlock.

 

 

L’elicottero atterrò vicino alla sede dell’ospedale da campo.

I medici erano già pronti per caricare a bordo John.

Sherlock gli era sempre accanto, curandosi personalmente del fatto che fosse trattato con gentilezza.

Il viaggio verso Londra fu lungo, ma tranquillo.

John era stato messo in uno stato di coma indotto, in modo che non si svegliasse e si agitasse durante il volo.

Arrivati a Londra, atterrarono direttamente sul tetto dell’ospedale militare.

Sherlock fu costretto a lasciare John e si trovò ad attendere sue notizie in un corridoio lungo e freddo.

 

 

La donna dai capelli biondi e l’uomo dai capelli bianchi fecero irruzione nel corridoio silenzioso qualche ora dopo.

Si guardavano intorno spaesati e spaventati, preoccupati che le notizie che stavano attendendo potessero essere più dolorose di quelle che potessero sopportare.

Sherlock non ebbe bisogno di leggere le loro menti, per sapere chi fossero.

Aveva riconosciuto subito sia Harry che Neal.

Harry lo ignorò completamente, anche perché lei non lo aveva mai visto.

Neal, invece, lo fissò a lungo, con uno sguardo intenso e preoccupato.

“Non c’è nessuno. – sussurrò Harry – Quanto ci faranno aspettare?”

Neal le circondò le spalle con un braccio, ma continuò a fissare Sherlock:

“Vedrai che presto ci verranno a dire qualcosa. – la rassicurò – Sediamoci, intanto.”

Si sedettero.

Sherlock non si avvicinò, ma poteva chiaramente sentire i pensieri di Neal:

_“Non può essere lui. –_ si stava dicendo _– Non sarebbe invecchiato di un solo giorno da allora e non è possibile. Eppure, gli occhi, il viso, i capelli … è proprio la copia esatta dell’uomo che si è introdotto a casa nostra e che aveva salvato John e Harry. Chi è quell’uomo? Spero che non sia qui per John. Non vorrei che lo ingannasse, approfittando della somiglianza con il misterioso uomo dagli occhi chiari.”_

Sherlock non guardò dalla loro parte, ma si chiese come avrebbe fatto a vedere John, se Neal gli avesse proibito di avvicinarsi al biondo dottore.

Fu in quel momento che Mycroft fece il suo ingresso nell’ospedale.

Vestito in modo impeccabile, nel suo completo in tre pezzi di colore chiaro, Mycroft si avvicinò al fratello, appoggiandosi in modo indolente all’ombrello nero, da cui era diventato inseparabile.

“Come stai, fratello caro?” chiese con un sorriso.

“Cosa fai qui?” sbottò Sherlock.

“Sono venuto ad accertarmi che fosse tutto a posto.” ribatté Mycroft, senza scomporsi.

“Va tutto bene. – disse Sherlock, in tono secco – La tua presenza qui non è necessaria. Torna al tuo ufficio a parlare con qualche pezzo grosso umano o vai al tuo club esclusivo a leggere i giornali.”

Mycroft si appoggiò al muro con la schiena, senza dire una parola.

Sherlock sbuffò esasperato, ma non lo cacciò via.

Erano tutti in attesa.

 

 

Nessuno sapeva quanto tempo fosse trascorso, quando un medico uscì da una porta.

Si tolse la cuffia da sala operatoria e si passò una mano nei capelli biondi e sudati:

“Chi sono i parenti del Capitano John Watson?” chiese, con un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra.

Harry e Neal si avvicinarono velocemente, mentre Mycroft mise una mano sul braccio di Sherlock, per impedirgli di andare verso il dottore.

Sherlock fulminò il fratello con lo sguardo, ma non aveva bisogno che il medico parlasse direttamente con lui, per sentire cosa dicesse.

“Il Capitano Watson sta meglio. – il medico informò Harry e Neal – Abbiamo estratto il proiettile in tutta sicurezza e l’intervento è andato bene.”

“Ci sono danni alla spalla?” domandò Neal.

“Non permanenti. – rispose il medico – Con la giusta terapia potrà riprendere la funzionalità dell’arto, ma rimarrà sempre più debole di prima. Temo che il Capitano non potrà continuare a rimanere in servizio.”

“Lo congederanno?” chiese Harry, con voce tremante.

“Purtroppo sì. – ribatté il medico militare – Anche se non subirà menomazioni permanenti, il danno cagionato dalla pallottola è abbastanza grave da rendere impossibile il servizio militare. Però, il Capitano Watson potrà esercitare normalmente come medico civile, in breve tempo.”

“Grazie al cielo. – sussurrò Harry – Finalmente questa follia avrà fine e John rimarrà a casa, con noi.”

Il medico militare non fece commenti.

Poteva capire che la famiglia fosse preoccupata per il fatto che il capitano fosse stato ferito e che fosse felice che la sua vita non sarebbe più stata messa in pericolo.

“Quando possiamo vederlo?” domandò Harry.

“Anche subito. – sorrise il medico – Però non vi aspettate che vi riconosca o vi parli. È ancora sotto sedativi e ci vorrà un po’ di tempo, prima che si riprenda del tutto.”

“Fa lo stesso. – ribatté Harry – Devo vederlo.”

Harry si diresse verso la porta da cui il medico era uscito, ma si fermò perché Neal non la stava seguendo.

“Tu non vieni?” chiese in tono sorpreso, girandosi verso il padre adottivo.

“Vai, tesoro. – rispose Neal, con un sorriso – Vengo subito.”

Harry non capiva perché Neal esitasse, ma era troppo ansiosa di vedere il fratello di persona e seguì il medico militare da John.

Neal aspettò che Harry ed il chirurgo fossero fuori portata, poi si voltò verso Sherlock e Mycroft.

 

 

L’umano si avvicinò a Sherlock, fissandolo con sguardo duro e deciso, dritto negli occhi:

“Chi è lei? Cosa vuole da mio figlio?” dal tono si capiva che Neal sapesse che quegli uomini erano lì per John e non avrebbe ammesso un “non so di cosa stia parlando” come risposta.

“Mio fratello era alla base militare in cui il dottor Watson era di stanza in Afghanistan, quando è stato ferito. – intervenne Mycroft, valutando che nella verità non ci fosse alcun pericolo – È stato lui a riportarlo a Londra, affinché potesse essere curato nel modo migliore.”

“John mi ha aiutato quando sono stato ferito. – aggiunse Sherlock – Mi sembrava giusto ricambiare. Ho atteso per sapere come stesse.”

Neal continuò a fissare Sherlock, ignorando di proposito Mycroft:

“Mi avete detto perché siate qui, ma non chi siate o cosa vogliate da mio figlio.”

“Non vogliamo nulla. – rispose Mycroft – Volevamo solo essere sicuri che stesse bene. Ora ce ne andiamo.”

Mycroft afferrò un braccio di Sherlock per trascinarlo via, ma non ottenne nulla.

Sherlock rimase fermo, affrontando Neal a viso aperto:

“Non farei mai del male a John. – assicurò il vampiro – Non ho mai voluto fargli del male.”

“Andiamo!” sibilò Mycroft.

Sherlock, stavolta, si lasciò trascinare via dal fratello.

Neal rimase a guardare i due uomini allontanarsi.

Anche se sembrava impossibile, il dottor Burke era sicuro che quello fosse proprio il famigerato uomo dagli occhi chiari che aveva tanto influenzato la vita di John.

Preoccupato per quello che sarebbe potuto accadere, Neal si diresse alla stanza di John.

 

 

Quando John si svegliò, gli sembrò di essere tornato indietro nel tempo.

Era in una stanza di ospedale e Harry gli stava tenendo la mano, dormendo con la testa appoggiata al letto.

John la osservò con tenerezza.

Percepì un altro lieve russare e spostò lo sguardo per la camera, fino a trovare la fonte del suono.

Neal stava dormendo su una poltrona, dall’altra parte della stanza, con la testa appoggiata allo schienale e la bocca aperta.

Il dolore alla spalla era lancinante, ma John decise di non lamentarsene, perché il dolore era vita.

Sentiva la bocca secca ed avrebbe voluto bere, ma non voleva svegliare né Harry né Neal, che dovevano essere crollati dopo avere vegliato su di lui.

Spostò lo sguardo verso la sorella e si trovò a fissare i suoi occhi azzurri, arrabbiati e sollevati, allo stesso tempo.

“Hai sicuramente sete.” sussurrò Harry, per non svegliare Neal.

Prese il bicchiere dal tavolino e diede da bere a John.

“Non potevi stare a casa, vero? – sibilò – Dovevi per forza andare dall’altra parte del mondo a dimostrare che sei un eroe! Hai visto che cosa hai ottenuto? Sei riuscito a farti sparare!”

“Harry …” mormorò John, facendo fatica a parlare.

“STAI ZITTO! – sbottò Harry – Non hai idea di cosa abbia provato, quando mi sono trovata davanti quell’ufficiale che mi informava del tuo ferimento. Non hai idea di quanto abbia sofferto, quando sono entrata in questa stanza e ti ho visto disteso, pallido, senza conoscenza, collegato a tutti quei tubi …”

La voce di Harry si ruppe, come se fosse sul punto di scoppiare a piangere.

“L’incidente …” cercò di interromperla John, tentando di farle capire che la comprendeva, ma il suo tentativo non sortì alcun effetto.

“Sei tutto quello che mi è rimasto. – continuò Harry, come un fiume in piena – Clara mi ha cacciata di casa e non mi vuole più vedere. Tu ti sei quasi fatto uccidere. Come faccio a smettere di bere se voi fate di tutto affinché io continui?”

Harry aveva cominciato a bere quando frequentava l’università ed alternava periodi di sobrietà ad altri di completa ubriachezza.

Quando era felice ed appagata, riusciva a smettere di ubriacarsi, ma ogni piccolo problema la spingeva ad eccedere con i superalcoolici.

“Non è colpa nostra …” ribatté John, iniziando ad agitarsi.

“CERTO CHE È COLPA TUA! – gridò Harry, incurante di chi potesse sentirla – SE TU FOSSI STATO A CASA, NON AVREI MAI RICOMINCIATO A BERE E CLARA NON MI AVREBBE LASCIATA!”

Neal si svegliò di soprassalto e fissò la figlia, preoccupato:

“Harry …” la richiamò.

La donna lo ignorò:

“Comunque, ora tutto questo non ha nessuna importanza. – sorrise – Ti congederanno e tu dovrai ritornare a casa con noi. Non sarai più in pericolo e io sarò più tranquilla. Smetterò di bere, te lo prometto. Clara mi vedrà sobria e tornerà da me. Staremo tutti bene. Vado a chiamare il medico.”

Harry uscì velocemente dalla stanza.

Si appoggiò con le mani al muro del corridoio, non riuscendo più controllare la valanga di emozioni che la stavano travolgendo, ed iniziò a piangere disperatamente.

John fissò Neal, preoccupato.

La situazione di Harry era decisamente peggiorata dall’ultima volta in cui la aveva vista.

“Da quando Clara l’ha lasciata, Harry ha seri problemi emotivi, ma sta andando da uno psicanalista e dovrebbe farcela. – lo rassicurò Neal, come se gli avesse letto nella mente – Non pensava nulla di quello che ti ha detto …”

“Lo so. – lo interruppe John – È la tipica reazione di chi beve. La colpa è di tutti fuorché sua.”

Neal e John si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo, poi il padre fece un sospiro:

“Quando siamo arrivati qui, ieri, c’era il tuo amico dagli occhi chiari.” continuò, osservando la reazione del figlio.

“È suo figlio. – mentì John – L’uomo con gli occhi chiari è morto qualche anno fa, ma gli aveva parlato di me e Harry. Ci siamo casualmente incontrati in Afghanistan. Lui lavora per qualche agenzia governativa, ma non mi ha detto quale o avrebbe dovuto uccidermi.”

Neal non sorrise alla battuta di John.

Sapeva che il figlio gli stava nascondendo qualcosa, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire cosa.

La presenza di quell’uomo dagli occhi chiari così somigliante al padre lo inquietava e non era sicuro che la sua amicizia con John fosse salutare, per il figlio.

“Siete diventati amici?” domandò, in tono teso.

“Sì. – rispose John, sinceramente – Spero di poter mantenere i contatti con lui.”

Neal scosse la testa:

“Non mi piace. – sospirò – Quando lo guardo vedo pericolo e guai. Non credi di avere già rischiato abbastanza? L’uomo con gli occhi chiari non tornerà mai. Non farti coinvolgere dal figlio.”

“Non ti preoccupare. – ribatté John, in tono ferito – Probabilmente sarà lui stesso a non farsi più vedere. Ora sono stanco. Vorrei riposare.”

Neal capì che il figlio aveva messo fine alla discussione.

Gli accarezzò la testa e gli sorrise:

“Hai ragione, scusa. – mormorò – Ci vediamo domani. Saremo tutti più riposati.”

Neal uscì dalla stanza.

John rimase solo, con i propri pensieri su un futuro che vedeva sempre più nero.

 

 

Non sapeva quando si fosse addormentato.

Non sapeva cosa lo avesse svegliato.

Era notte.

Lo capiva dal silenzio che regnava nella struttura.

Dalla luce lunare che filtrava dalla finestra, invadendo la stanza.

John intravide una figura, seduta sulla poltrona, ma non riuscì a distinguerne i lineamenti ed il viso:

“Neal …?” tentò.

“No. – rispose una voce bassa e melodiosa – Sono Sherlock.”

La figura si alzò e si mise nel raggio della luna, che illuminò il viso pallido e spigoloso dell’uomo dagli occhi chiari.

“Sei qui! – lo salutò John, sorridendo felice – Pensavo che non ti avrei più rivisto.”

“Credo che lo sperino in molti. – sussurrò Sherlock – Mio fratello e tuo padre fra i primi.”

Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche minuto, il silenzio rotto solo dal ronzio dei macchinari che monitoravano le condizioni di John.

“Ho una proposta per te. – ricominciò Sherlock – Sappi che sei libero di dirmi di no, se vuoi. E di prenderti tutto il tempo che ti serve per riflettere.”

“Dimmi.” Lo incoraggiò John.

“Io vivo a Londra, in un piccolo appartamento che ha una stanza libera. – continuò il vampiro – Collaboro con Scotland Yard, aiutando alcuni investigatori a risolvere casi strani, che non sempre vedono coinvolti dei vampiri. Mi sono autodefinito Consulente Investigativo.”

“Davvero?” sorrise John, sorpreso.

“Davvero. – confermò Sherlock, ricambiando il sorriso – È da tanto che vorrei avere un partner umano che mi aiuti a comprendere certe sfumature del vostro modo di agire e di pensare, che a volte mi sfuggono. Ti chiedo se saresti interessato a trasferirti nel mio appartamento, dividendo l’affitto con me, e ad aiutarmi con i casi che mi vengono sottoposti. Naturalmente, non mi aspetto che tu rinunci completamente alla tua professione di medico. Sono sicuro che con le tue qualità troverai una clinica od un ospedale in cui lavorare. Potresti accordarti per un orario flessibile, in modo da fare entrambe le cose. Cosa ne pensi?”

“Accetto.” Fu la rapida e sicura risposta di John.

Sherlock era sorpreso, ma felice della risposta dell’umano:

“Se vuoi pensarci meglio, puoi prenderti del tempo. – ribatté, comunque, timoroso che John potesse cambiare idea – Sono un coinquilino con cui è difficile convivere. Posso chiudermi in un completo mutismo per giorni, suonare il violino ad ore assurde ed il frigorifero sarà pieno di sacche di sangue. Inoltre, aiutarmi nel mio lavoro di Consulente Investigativo potrebbe essere pericoloso.”

“Accetto.” Ribadì John, allungando una mano.

Sherlock la osservò per qualche secondo, poi la strinse:

“221B di Baker Street.” Sorrise.

Per entrambi era l’inizio di una nuova avventura che sarebbe stata più bella perché non sarebbero stati soli, ma la avrebbero condivisa con qualcuno che li rispettava e li accettava per quello che erano.

Sherlock Holmes e John Watson, insieme, sarebbero stati imbattibili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo si è rivelato più lungo del solito, ma non mi sembrava giusto dividerlo in due.  
> Dopo un insolito primo (e secondo) incontro, ha inizio la collaborazione investigativa di Sherlock e John.
> 
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
> Naturalmente aspetto i pareri di chiunque voglia lasciare anche solo qualche riga.
> 
> A martedì per la conclusione della seconda parte di “Red”.
> 
> Ciao!


	4. Un insolito coinquilino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John si trasferisce al 221B di Baker Street ed inizia la sua nuova vita con Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con questo capitolo si conclude la seconda parte di “Red”.  
> John entra completamente nel mondo di Sherlock.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo questa storia e a chi abbia lasciato i kudos.
> 
> Buona lettura!

**Un insolito coinquilino**

 

 

Era una giornata di metà aprile e Londra era inondata dal sole, che regalava alla città una temperatura tiepida molto gradevole.

John lasciò l’ospedale militare, dopo due mesi di convalescenza e di riabilitazione, con una borsa dentro cui aveva le sue poche cose da civile.

Camminava appoggiandosi ad un bastone, ma era più che altro un aiuto, in attesa di riprendere completamente le forze.

Era sorridente e felice, perché stava per cominciare una nuova vita.

Gli era dispiaciuto che lo avessero congedato, dato che aveva dedicato molti anni all’esercito, ma sapere di avere uno scopo lo rendeva entusiasta.

Neal e Harry non erano stati molto contenti che John avesse scelto di andare a vivere con un uomo di cui non sapevano nulla, ma si erano dovuti adeguare alle sue decisioni.

Più di ogni altra cosa, Neal temeva che Sherlock potesse coinvolgere il figlio in situazioni pericolose, ma era cosciente del fatto che John non fosse più un bambino e che non potesse più proteggerlo o tenerlo sotto una campana di vetro.

Davanti al cancello della base militare in cui era situato l’ospedale, non c’era nessuno che lo attendesse.

John non aveva detto quando sarebbe stato dimesso, per evitare che Neal, Harry e Sherlock si presentassero contemporaneamente a prenderlo e litigassero.

Trovò un taxi e salì a bordo:

“221B Baker Street.” disse all’autista e si accomodò sul sedile posteriore, godendosi il panorama della città, che scorreva veloce davanti ai suoi occhi.

Arrivato all’indirizzo indicato, scese dal taxi e si fermò ad ammirare la porta, su cui campeggiava la scritta 221B.

Gli sembrò di notare un movimento alla finestra del primo piano, dietro una tenda, ma, quando guardò meglio, sembrava che non ci fosse nessuno.

Salì i pochi gradini che separavano il marciapiede dalla porta di ingresso e bussò.

Alcuni secondi dopo, una donna anziana, ma di aspetto giovanile ed allegro gli venne ad aprire:

“Buongiorno! – lo salutò, con un gran sorriso – Lei deve essere il dottor John Watson. Sherlock mi ha detto che sarebbe arrivato oggi. Si accomodi. Venga dentro.”

John non si chiese nemmeno come facesse Sherlock a sapere che sarebbe arrivato in quel giorno preciso.

Era sicuro che il vampiro glielo avesse letto nella mente ed avesse rispettato la sua decisione di non dirlo a nessuno.

La donna si spostò di lato, per permettere a John di entrare e chiusa la porta alle spalle del dottore, gli allungò una mano:

“Sono Martha Hudson, la padrona di casa.” si presentò.

“Come già sa, io sono John Watson.” ricambiò il dottore.

“Sono felicissima di conoscere un nuovo amico di Sherlock.” gli sorrise la signora Hudson, iniziando a salire le scale davanti a lei, mentre John la seguiva.

“Quando Sherlock mi ha detto di dare una sistemata alla stanza del piano di sopra, perché sarebbe stata occupata da un suo amico, sono stata contentissima. – continuò la donna – Vedrà che la camera le piacerà. Ha una grande finestra ed è illuminata dal sole praticamente per tutta la giornata. Forse l’arredamento sarà un po’ spartano, ma Sherlock mi ha detto che lei è stato nell’esercito, quindi penso proprio che si troverà bene.”

La donna si bloccò davanti ad una porta e sembrò esitare prima di aprirla.

Si voltò verso John, fissandolo negli occhi, in modo serio:

“Caro, non pensi che io voglia criticare il suo amico, perché sono molto affezionata a Sherlock. – sussurrò la signora Hudson – Non so quanto bene vi conosciate, dato che non ho mai visto venire molti amici a trovarlo … per non dire che non ne ho mai visti! Ecco … Sherlock potrebbe sembrare un po’ strano. Dovrà avere molta pazienza con lui, perché sa essere veramente esasperante, irritante ed indisponente! Però … però le assicuro che ha un cuore d’oro.”

“Lo so. – sorrise John, divertito dall’avvertimento della donna – Grazie per la sua gentilezza.”

La signora Hudson ricambiò il sorriso, rassicurata:

“Allora, andiamo!” lo sollecitò.

Aprì la porta e John si trovò in un salotto avvolto nel caos.

Alla sua sinistra c’era un camino, con davanti due poltrone.

A destra c’era un divano, con sopra una coperta buttata in un angolo.

Il resto del mobilio era sovrastato da fogli, libri e giornali, che invadevano anche buona parte del pavimento, ammassati in un precario equilibrio ed in perenne lotta con la legge di gravità.

Il cucinotto aveva l’aria di un laboratorio scientifico, più che di un posto in cui si potesse far da mangiare.

La signora Hudson osservava l’espressione di John, alla vista del disordine imperante nell’appartamento in cui avrebbe dovuto andare a vivere.

John si rese conto che la donna stava trattenendo il respiro solo quando la sentì esalare un sospiro di sollievo nell’istante in cui lui sorrise, invece di scappare da quel luogo che sembrava tutto fuorché una casa.

Sherlock era seduto al tavolo della cucina e stava studiando un vetrino al microscopio.

Sembrava completamente preso dal proprio lavoro, ma, in realtà, non perdeva una sola mossa ed un solo pensiero di John, quasi trattenendo il respiro lui stesso, come se temesse che il biondo dottore potesse fuggire lontano da lui.

_“Decisamente questo posto ha bisogno di una bella ripulita e di essere riordinato. –_ pensò John, con un sospiro divertito _– Del resto, cosa ci si può aspettare da uno scapolo ultracentenario?”_

Sherlock inarcò appena le labbra in un sorriso, continuando a fissare il vetrino, senza vederlo.

“Buongiorno, Sherlock. – lo salutò John – Stai studiando qualcosa di interessante?”

Sherlock non alzò lo sguardo dal microscopio:

“Sto cercando di stabilire se vi siano delle differenze negli stadi della necrosi dell’occhio umano a seconda del colore dell’iride.”

John era decisamente perplesso, perché non capiva a cosa potesse servire un dato del genere, ma rispose ugualmente con un: “Interessante!”, che Sherlock apprezzò.

“Vado a sistemare le mie cose nella camera di sopra. – continuò John – Per te va bene?”

Sherlock mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile che John prese per un sì.

La signora Hudson sorrise benevola a John, sollevando gli occhi al cielo, come se fosse abituata all’atteggiamento non educato di Sherlock.

Il dottore e la donna uscirono dalla stanza e si diressero al piano di sopra.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi dal microscopio e li seguì con lo sguardo.

John zoppicava leggermente, ma Sherlock era sicuro che presto sarebbe stato bene.

 

 

La stanza al piano di sopra, aveva il soffitto basso, ma era spaziosa, illuminata e scaldata dal sole che penetrava da un’ampia finestra che occupava l’angolo di fronte alla porta.

Un’altra finestra più piccola, si trovava nella parete parallela a quella della porta.

Un letto matrimoniale con la testiera in ferro, aveva accanto una comodina per parte ed occupava la parete a sinistra della porta, mentre un armadio dalle linee semplici con una doppia anta si trovava a destra.

Una poltrona, posta nell’angolo a destra della porta, completava l’arredamento.

“Il bagno è al piano di sotto. – lo informò la signora Hudson – Si trova nel corridoio accanto all’ingresso della cucina. Ha bisogno di una mano per sistemare le sue cose?”

“No, grazie. – rispose John – Ho poche cose, riesco anche da solo.”

“Bene, caro. Se avesse bisogno, mi trova al piano terra.”

La donna lo lasciò solo.

John osservò la stanza e sorrise: quella sarebbe stata la sua casa per lungo tempo.

 

 

Sistemata la propria roba, John tornò in salotto.

Trovò Sherlock nella stessa posizione in cui lo aveva lasciato, come se non si fosse mosso.

Lo osservò, per qualche secondo, mentre studiava con interesse il vetrino inserito nel microscopio, poi sentì di avere fame e decise di controllare il frigorifero:

_“Chissà se la signora Hudson ci ha messo dentro qualcosa. –_ pensò _– Altrimenti vado a fare la spesa.”_

John aprì lo sportello e si trovò davanti sacche di sangue e parti varie di corpo probabilmente umano.

Fissò il contenuto del frigorifero più con sorpresa che con disgusto, poi lo chiuse lentamente girandosi verso Sherlock, che aveva alzato gli occhi dal vetrino e lo guardava incuriosito.

“Non hai detto che vi nutrite solo di sangue? – chiese perplesso – Perché le altri parti di corpo?”

“Quelle mi servono per una serie di esperimenti che sto eseguendo sulle parti del corpo umano. – rispose Sherlock, come se fosse assolutamente normale conservare dita, occhi e chissà che altro nel frigorifero della propria cucina – Devono essere conservate ad una certa temperatura e quella del frigo è la più costante ed adatta.”

_“Chissà se esiste un manuale con delle istruzioni per convivere con un vampiro. –_ si chiese John, con un sospiro _– Qualcosa tipo “Vita con il vampiro for dummies”. Ne comprerei subito una copia!”_

“Non capisco cosa trovi di strano nel conservare del materiale per esperimento nel giusto modo. – ribatté Sherlock, interdetto – Sei un medico. Dovresti apprezzare la sperimentazione scientifica eseguita con la giusta metodologia!”

John scosse la testa:

“Certo che apprezzo la sperimentazione ben eseguita! – sbottò John – Sono le parti di corpo umano vicino al mio cibo, che non approvo assolutamente!”

John inspirò ed espirò per calmarsi.

_“Così non va. –_ pensò _– Devo riuscire a fargli capire che non è più solo. Che si sono anche io, con lui.”_

Chiuse gli occhi un attimo e riprese a parlare con più calma:

“Fino ad ora hai vissuto da solo e quello che c’era in frigorifero non aveva molta importanza. – disse, in tono ragionevole – Ora ci sono anche io e noi umani usiamo questo elettrodomestico per conservare il cibo che consumiamo. Possiamo dividere lo spazio interno, in modo che ognuno di noi abbia ciò di cui ha bisogno, ma tu dovrai rispettare i miei spazi, come io dovrò rispettare i tuoi. Sei d’accordo?”

Sherlock inclinò la testa:

“Mi sembra ragionevole.” Concordò.

“Bene. – sorrise John – Ora vado a fare la spesa. Cerca di liberare un terzo del frigorifero e di pulirlo bene. Direi che mi basterà. Al mio ritorno, davanti ad un buon pranzo, discuteremo di come si tiene una casa.”

Senza attendere risposte, John prese la giacca ed uscì.

 

 

Quando tornò con le sporte della spesa, trovò un po’ di spazio nel frigorifero.

Con un sorriso, John ripose le proprie provviste e si preparò qualcosa per un pranzo veloce.

Sherlock non c’era e non aveva lasciato biglietti, per spiegare dove fosse andato e quando sarebbe tornato.

Forse era uscito per qualche caso o per un esperimento.

Il pomeriggio trascorse rapido e John lavorò sodo per dare alla stanza un aspetto quasi normale.

Era tarda sera, quando Sherlock rientrò e trovò John seduto su una delle poltrone, mentre leggeva il giornale.

Il vampiro osservò il salotto, in cui regnava un ordine che non gli era mai appartenuto, dal giorno in cui si era trasferito a vivere al 221B di Baker Street.

“So che ho dato un mio ordine al tuo disordine ragionato. – lo salutò John – Sono sicuro, però, che troverai qualsiasi cosa, di cui tu abbia bisogno, senza alcun problema.”

John attese una reazione da parte di Sherlock.

Il vampiro notò il leggio vicino alla finestra e la custodia del violino appoggiata su un tavolino posto vicino.

Il leggio era stato messo in modo tale che venisse perfettamente illuminato dalla luce del sole durante il giorno, ma che ricevesse la luce di una lampada, alla sera.

Sherlock, senza dire una parola, si tolse il cappotto e lo appese all’attaccapanni.

Andò al tavolino, estrasse il violino dalla custodia ed iniziò a suonare.

Le prime note furono dolci e delicate.

John piegò il giornale, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile.

_“Mi aveva avvisato che poteva stare in silenzio per giorni e che gli piaceva suonare il violino ad ore impossibili. –_ si disse, sorridendo _– Avrà bisogno di pensare ed io ho bisogno di dormire. Questa musica sarà una piacevole ninna nanna.”_

John si alzò e si diresse verso la propria stanza.

Le note salirono le scale insieme a lui e lo accompagnarono in camera.

Anche con la porta chiusa, la musica trovò il modo di passare dalla fessura sotto la porta, inondando la stanza con la sua dolce melodia e conducendo John in un luogo di pace, in cui sprofondò per il resto della notte.

 

 

La prima notte di John, al 221B di Baker Street, trascorse tranquilla e serena.

Ebbe solo un incubo, che riguardava l’incidente in cui erano morti i suoi genitori, ma fu meglio di tante altre notti, passate quasi in bianco a causa del susseguirsi di sogni angoscianti.

Il sole trovava sempre il modo di illuminare Londra, in quei giorni di primavera e la mattina dopo non fece eccezione.

La casa era silenziosa.

Il violino taceva.

Dal salotto non provenivano rumori.

John si alzò e si preparò per andare al lavoro.

Durante il periodo di degenza nell’ospedale militare, aveva presentato diverse domande di lavoro ed era stato accettato come medico al pronto soccorso del Bart’s.

Neal aveva giurato di non avere fatto nulla per favorire la sua assunzione e John era propenso a credergli.

In fin dei conti, un ex medico militare, abituato ad ogni tipo di emergenza, era sicuramente un ottimo acquisto per un pronto soccorso.

Per John sarebbe stato comunque un lavoro tranquillo.

Per quanto un ospedale civile potesse essere caotico, nulla era paragonabile alla guerra.

E quella era Londra non l’Afghanistan.

Arrivato in salotto, John trovò la poltrona di Sherlock occupata da un uomo che sembrava avere una decina di anni più di lui, vestito con un elegantissimo completo di tre pezzi, di colore scuro.

L’uomo aveva gli occhi azzurri ed i lisci capelli scuri pettinati ordinatamente.

Entrambe le mani stringevano il manico di un ombrello nero, tenuto in piedi fra le gambe ed assolutamente inutile, dato che il sole avrebbe imperato per tutta la giornata.

I due uomini si fissarono negli occhi.

_“Deve essere un cliente di Sherlock. –_ pensò John _– Cosa posso dirgli? Non so dove sia.”_

“Oh, non si preoccupi, dottor Watson. – l’uomo sorrise in modo mellifluo – Non sono un cliente di Sherlock.”

_“Un vampiro! –_ capì John, mentre un brivido gli attraversava la schiena _– La pistola è in camera. E Sherlock mi ha detto cosa non li uccida, ma non cosa li fermi o li rallenti. Come faccio a proteggerlo da quelli della sua razza che gli vogliano fare del male, se non mi dice cosa possa almeno ferirli?”_

John strinse i pugni e sbatté le palpebre, una sola volta, ma quando riaprì gli occhi, il vampiro non era più seduto sulla poltrona.

Uno spostamento d’aria, fece capire a John che l’uomo gli era alle spalle e gli aveva messo una mano davanti alla gola, senza stringerla.

“Non dovrebbe far capire al suo nemico che non sa come difendersi da lui, dottor Watson. – sussurrò l’uomo nell’orecchio di John, con voce bassa e calda – Lo mette in una posizione di vantaggio ed un soldato come lei dovrebbe saperlo.”

“Lei è un nemico di Sherlock?” domandò John, con voce ferma.

“Potremmo dire così. – rispose il vampiro, con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra – Se lo chiedesse a Sherlock, le direbbe che io sono il suo arcinemico.”

“Se John chiedesse a me chi tu sia, gli direi che ho un fratello a cui piaccia fare della scena! – sbottò Sherlock, alle loro spalle, con tono irato – Non potresti evitare di spaventare il mio amico e coinquilino?”

“Le chiedo scusa, dottor Watson. – Mycroft si spostò davanti all’umano e sembrava tutto fuorché dispiaciuto – Ero curioso di conoscerla.”

“Lei è il fratello di Sherlock?” domandò John, sorpreso.

Il silenzio cadde nella stanza.

_“Avresti dovuto aspettare che io fossi in casa, prima di avvicinare John! –_ il pensiero di Sherlock fu quasi un urlo _– Anche se sono sicuro che tu lo abbia fatto apposta! Speravi di terrorizzarlo e di farlo fuggire, vero?”_

_“Ti devo dare atto che il dottore non si faccia intimorire facilmente. –_ ribatté Mycroft, per nulla preoccupato dall’ira del fratello minore _– Inoltre, era più preoccupato di proteggere te che se stesso. Sembra un umano in gamba.”_

_“Non lo sembra. Lo è.”_ Sottolineò Sherlock.

“State litigando usando la telepatia?” chiese John, curioso.

Sherlock e Mycroft si voltarono verso di lui.

“Dalle vostre espressioni, non sembrate due che si stiano solo fissando. – spiegò John – Dal momento che potete leggere nella mente degli altri, non vedo perché non possiate usare la telepatia per comunicare fra di voi. Mi sbaglio?”

“No. – Sherlock rivolse al fratello un ghigno orgoglioso per le conclusioni a cui era giunto l’amico – Questo a riprova di quello che stavamo dicendo. Ora, la prossima volta che vieni senza essere invitato ed aggredisci John, non credere di poter uscire da qui senza nemmeno un graffio!”

Il silenzio calò di nuovo nella stanza.

_“Stavo solo controllando che lui non potesse farti del male. –_ sospirò Mycroft _– Non minacciarmi, Sherlock. Sai che, fra noi due, il più forte sono io.”_

_“Forse un tempo. –_ lo provocò Sherlock _– Ora, non ne sarei più così sicuro.”_

Mycroft e Sherlock si erano avvicinati moltissimo, quasi sfiorandosi, e sembravano entrambi furiosi con l’altro.

“Ehm, scusate. – intervenne John – Io dovrei andare a lavorare. Non sarebbe professionale, se arrivassi in ritardo il mio primo giorno di lavoro. Dato che ho impiegato tutto ieri pomeriggio per riordinare il caos di questo salotto, nel caso in cui decideste di risolvere la vostra piccola disputa fraterna con una scazzottata, potreste rimettere tutto a posto, dopo? Sareste davvero gentili. Grazie. Io vado. A stasera, Sherlock. Ricordati che è pur sempre tuo fratello, quindi non fargli troppo male.”

I due fratelli si voltarono a fissarlo stupiti.

John li ignorò e si girò per andare verso le scale, trovandosi a guardare gli occhi nocciola di un uomo dai capelli brizzolati, che doveva avere qualche anno più di lui e che stava cercando di non scoppiare a ridere.

L’uomo allungò una mano, sorridendo:

“Ispettore Gregory Lestrade. – si presentò – Lavoro a Scotland Yard. Sherlock mi ha aiutato per un caso. Mi ha detto che presto anche lei entrerà nella nostra squadra. È un piacere conoscerla, dottor Watson.”

John prese la mano che gli era stata porta e ricambiò il sorriso:

“John. Il piacere è tutto mio. – ribatté – Spero di poter essere di aiuto, anche se non sono certo un esperto di indagini. Ora devo proprio andare. Buona giornata a tutti.”

John lasciò velocemente la stanza, dimenticandosi di prendere il bastone.

Gli occhi di tre uomini seguirono i suoi movimenti fluidi, mentre scendeva le scale.

Questa nuova vita sarebbe stata sicuramente interessante.

 

 

Il primo giorno al pronto soccorso del Bart’s trascorse abbastanza tranquillo.

John ebbe modo di fare conoscenza con i nuovi colleghi.

Alla sera, tornò a casa e trovò il salotto perfettamente in ordine.

Sherlock era seduto sulla sua poltrona e stava leggendo un libro.

“Non vedo nulla di rotto. – iniziò John, con tono divertito – Tu e tuo fratello avete evitato di distruggere la casa. Fate sempre così?”

“Mycroft è il fratello maggiore. – sbottò Sherlock, ancora irritato – Pensa di avere tutti i diritti di immischiarsi nella mia vita, come se avessi solo centocinquanta anni e non il doppio!”

“È tipico dei fratelli maggiori. – spiegò John – Credono di dovere sempre proteggere i fratelli minori e si sentono in diritto di intromettersi in qualsiasi cosa.”

John era andato in cucina ed aveva messo sul fuoco l’acqua per un tea.

Si voltò e notò che Sherlock beveva del sangue contenuto in un bicchiere.

Sul tavolo c’era una sacca, che conteneva ancora del sangue.

Da alcune piccole espressioni che gli vide fare, capì che Sherlock non era molto entusiasta di quello che stava bevendo.

_“Chissà se ha il gusto del cibo surgelato.”_ Pensò.

“Non conosco il sapore del cibo surgelato. – rispose Sherlock – Se devo proprio mangiare alimenti solidi, preferisco cose fresche, come la carne al sangue. Però, questo sangue non ha un gran gusto. Il sapore del sangue succhiato direttamente da un essere umano è decisamente migliore. Il fatto è che non possiamo nutrirci costantemente dagli umani o verremmo scoperti.”

Alle prime parole pronunciate dal vampiro, John era sobbalzato.

Non era ancora abituato al fatto di vivere con qualcuno che gli leggesse la mente.

“Scusa. – mormorò, arrossendo – Non volevo essere invadente.”

Sherlock ridacchiò:

“Voi umani e le vostre buone maniere! – esclamò divertito – Per noi vampiri è diverso. Siamo abituati a sapere cosa pensino gli altri.”

“Vuoi dire che vi leggete continuamente la mente?” chiese John, curioso.

“Assolutamente no! – ribatté Sherlock – Non saremmo sopravvissuti fino ad ora, se lo avessimo fatto. Esiste un codice comportamentale, a cui dobbiamo attenerci durante gli incontri sociali.”

“E tu lo rispetti?” domandò John, scettico.

“Non molto. – rispose Sherlock, con un ghigno irridente sulle labbra – Gli incontri mondani sarebbero veramente noiosi, se lo facessi. Però, esistono delle tecniche per impedire a qualcuno di leggerti la mente e queste sì, sono molto utilizzate, soprattutto durante le riunioni del Consiglio. Se vuoi, posso insegnartele. Ti saranno utili, quando verranno qui altri vampiri.”

“Uhm. – annuì John, un po’ a disagio – Mi farebbe piacere.”

Sherlock lo fissò preoccupato:

“Cosa ti mette in imbarazzo?” chiese, in tono dolce.

John si sedette nella poltrona, di fronte a Sherlock:

“Non mi interessa che tu mi legga la mente. – provò a spiegare – Mi fido di te e non vedo perché dovrei tenerti segreto qualcosa. Il fatto è che l’esistenza dei vampiri … insomma … fino a pochi mesi fa, per me i vampiri non erano altro che il frutto della fantasia di qualche scrittore ed i personaggi di alcuni film ...”

“Alcuni sono veramente scadenti.” Borbottò Sherlock, in tono vilipeso.

John ridacchiò, ma non approfondì l’argomento:

“Sto cercando di farmi una ragione del fatto che tu sia un vampiro. – continuò – È l’idea che conoscerò altri come te, che mi turba. Insomma, di te mi fido, ma gli altri come sono? La cosa che mi infastidisce di più è sapere che qualcuno di cui non so nulla possa conoscere i miei pensieri più intimi.”

“È per questo che stavo pensando di insegnarti alcune tecniche per controllare la tua mente. – lo rincuorò Sherlock, con un sorriso – Per quanto mi dispiacerà non riuscire a sapere cosa pensi in ogni secondo, dato che saremo coinvolti in casi che potrebbero avere dei vampiri tra i colpevoli, è meglio che tu sappia come chiuderli fuori dai tuoi pensieri.”

“Grazie. – John ricambiò il sorriso – In cambio di queste lezioni, potrei essere l’umano da cui ti nutri, quando ne senti la necessità.”

L’espressione che apparve sul viso di Sherlock fu l’ultima che John si aspettava di vedere.

Gli occhi azzurri del vampiro si spalancarono e una sincera sorpresa apparve improvvisa, come il sole dopo un violento temporale.

Evidentemente, Sherlock non aveva letto quel pensiero nella mente di John.

“Davvero lo faresti?” chiese il vampiro, meravigliato.

“Penso che sarebbe più comodo per te, se potessi avere un umano disponibile, in caso di necessità. – annuì John – Mi hai detto che non avete bisogno di nutrirvi direttamente da un umano molto spesso. Se non mi hai dissanguato quando eri ferito, non lo farai certo se stai bene. Inoltre, in questo modo potrò controllarti meglio ed assicurarmi che ti nutra a dovere. Mi sembri troppo magro e pallido, anche per un vampiro!”

Sherlock continuò a fissare John esterrefatto.

Sapeva che John stava sinceramente pensando quello che diceva a voce alta.

Sarebbe stato bellissimo, se avessero raggiunto questo tipo di accordo.

Era rarissimo che un vampiro trovasse un umano che accettasse di nutrirlo, come aveva proposto John.

Il dottore aspettava che il vampiro dicesse qualcosa.

Non lo aveva mai visto rimanere in silenzio così a lungo.

“John, sei sicuro di quello che mi stai proponendo? – domandò Sherlock, con voce bassa e profonda – Hai pensato bene a quello per cui ti stai offrendo?”

_“Dire che abbia riflettuto bene è una parola grossa. –_ pensò John _– In realtà, mi sto offrendo volontario per qualcosa che non so quale effetto potrebbe avere sul lungo periodo. So di potermi fidare di lui. È da quando ero bambino che mi protegge. Anche ora lo fa. Ricambiare aiutandolo in questa cosa, mi sembra il minimo. E poi … e poi … l’altra volta è stato meraviglioso, sentirlo sopra di me, mentre succhiava. È stato così sensuale ed erotico …”_

John notò solo allora il sorrisetto malizioso apparso sulle labbra di Sherlock.

“Devi assolutamente insegnarmi come impedirti di leggermi nella mente! – sbottò John, arrossendo violentemente – Altrimenti non se ne fa nulla!”

Sherlock alzò le mani, in segno di resa, scuotendo la testa:

“Non è colpa mia se voi umani spandete i vostri pensieri ai quattro venti. – sogghignò – Ti insegnerò. Te lo prometto.”

“Ed io diventerò la tua fonte di sangue umano fresco. – confermò John – Quanto tempo è trascorso dall’ultima volta in cui ti sei nutrito da qualcuno?”

John pose la domanda, sentendo un certo fastidio a livello dello stomaco.

Se non fosse stato impossibile ed insensato, avrebbe giurato di essere geloso di quello sconosciuto.

Immaginare Sherlock che gli leccava il collo e vi affondava le zanne, forando la pelle bianca (chissà perché bianca …), che appoggiava le labbra e succhiava il sangue dello sconosciuto, fino a sentirsi sazio, lo faceva sentire tradito.

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, incredulo davanti ai sentimenti che John stava manifestando, ma eccitato all’idea che il biondo dottore potesse provare per lui qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia:

“Non mi sono più nutrito da un umano da quando ho preso il tuo sangue in Afghanistan.” Rispose.

John lo fissò sbalordito:

“Cosa?! – sbottò, quasi senza fiato – Tu mi hai detto che dovreste nutrirvi da un umano almeno una volta al mese. Perché …”

“Troppo impegnato con il lavoro.” Lo interruppe Sherlock.

“Rimediamo subito. – ribatté John, in tono deciso – Adesso fai il bravo vampiro e prendi il sangue che ti serve per mantenerti in buona salute. Ordini del medico!”

Sherlock sorrise, divertito e compiaciuto:

“Per oggi mi sono nutrito abbastanza. – rispose – Però, potremmo fare domani sera, se per te va bene.”

“Domani sera. – confermò John, in tono perentorio – Senza ma e senza se. Ti nutrirai in modo adeguato, anche se Lestrade dovesse chiamare per un caso da dieci. Chiaro?”

“Non oserei mai disobbedire agli ordini del dottore.” Sherlock rise sommessamente.

Il viso di John si aprì in un sorriso divertito e Sherlock si perse ad osservare la luce che illuminò gli occhi azzurri color dell’oceano che si erano fissati nei suoi.

 

 

La mattina dopo, nessuno dei due accennò a ciò che sarebbe accaduto quella sera.

John fece colazione, mentre Sherlock studiava qualcosa al microscopio.

Si salutarono e John andò al Bart’s.

Durante il tragitto da casa all’ospedale, la mente di John si perse a pensare a come sarebbe stato nutrire nuovamente Sherlock.

Una parte di lui attendeva la sera con eccitazione, quasi si trattasse di un appuntamento romantico.

Una parte di lui aveva paura che il vampiro potesse perdere il controllo e dissanguarlo.

Appena il dottore mise piede sulle scale, Sherlock lasciò il microscopio e lo seguì per accertarsi che andasse tutto bene.

Aveva paura che John si fosse pentito dell’offerta fatta la sera prima e che scappasse lontano da lui.

Sherlock era un po’ confuso dal comportamento di John, perché non agiva come gli altri esseri umani che aveva conosciuto, durante la sua lunga vita, ma gli rimaneva accanto, quando chiunque altro sarebbe fuggito, senza voltarsi indietro.

La giornata al Bart’s fu intensa e caotica a causa di un incidente che aveva coinvolto diverse vetture.

Per ogni paziente che John curava, ne arrivavano subito altri due o tre.

John fu talmente impegnato che non ebbe più tempo di pensare a Sherlock.

Quando tornò a Baker Street, trovò Sherlock alla finestra, che stava suonando il violino.

Le luci del salotto erano spente, anche se ormai il sole era tramontato.

John si fermò sulla porta, ad ascoltarlo, trascinato in un mondo di calma e tranquillità da quelle note malinconiche che gli arrivavano dritte al cuore.

Sembrò che Sherlock non si fosse accorto di lui.

Quando suonò l’ultima nota prolungata, alzò con grazia ed eleganza l’archetto dal violino e si voltò verso John:

“Mi fa piacere che ti sia piaciuta. – disse con voce bassa – L’ho composta io, ma era da tanto tempo che non la suonavo più.”

“Era dedicata a qualcuno?” chiese John con curiosità ed un pizzico di gelosia.

Gli occhi di Sherlock erano nascosti dalle ombre dei lampioni che invadevano la stanza, così John non poté vedere il lampo di tristezza che li attraversò:

“È una lunga storia. – rispose Sherlock – Non è adatta a stasera.”

Il cuore di John mancò un colpo.

_“Già. Stasera.”_

“Vado a fare una doccia. – ribatté, a voce alta, sperando di non sembrare nervoso – Dove ci troviamo?”

“Ho pensato che forse ti sentiresti più a tuo agio in camera tua.” Rispose Sherlock.

“Va bene.” John annuì e stava per andare verso il bagno, quando Sherlock lo richiamò:

“John! – il tono della voce era teso – Se non te la senti …”

Lasciò in sospeso la frase.

John continuava a non vedere gli occhi del vampiro:

_“Perché mi sembra così disperato?”_ si chiese con tristezza.

“Mi sono proposto io. – lo rassicurò ad alta voce – Non ho motivi per ripensarci. Se ti sembro nervoso è perché … beh … lo sono! Mi fido di te. Ciecamente. Mi hai dimostrato in più occasioni che non mi faresti mai del male. Ciò non toglie che farsi azzannare la giugulare non sia proprio un’esperienza che si faccia tutti i giorni e che possa creare un po’ di nervosismo.”

Sherlock si mise in luce.

Stava sorridendo:

“Va bene. – mormorò – Ci troviamo in camera tua.”

 

 

John andò in bagno.

Si svestì.

Aprì l’acqua della doccia al massimo calore che potesse sopportare.

Si mise sotto, facendo scivolare l’acqua bollente dai capelli alla schiena.

La stanchezza stava svanendo, lasciando il posto ad una strana eccitazione.

John si sciacquò con calma il sapone e lo shampoo, poi uscì dalla doccia, infilandosi l’accappatoio.

Pulì lo specchio dal vapore e si asciugò i capelli.

Come doveva presentarsi?

In pigiama?

Vestito?

Nudo?

_“Tanto ho tutto in camera.”_ Concluse, con una scrollata di spalle.

Si diresse alla propria stanza.

Le luci della casa erano tutte spente.

Sherlock era seduto sul letto, che lo aspettava.

I lampioni della strada creavano degli strani giochi di ombre e luci nella stanza.

Si fissarono negli occhi.

_“Sono così belli. –_ pensò John _– Eppure così malinconici. Perché sei sempre così triste, Sherlock? Cosa non mi hai raccontato della tua vita? Chi ti ha fatto soffrire?”_

John si avvicinò a Sherlock e gli accarezzò il viso, prima con la punta delle dita, poi con la mano.

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e si perse in quelle carezze.

_“Io non sono gay. –_ si disse John _– Eppure vorrei tanto fare l’amore con te. Solo con te. Se fossi sicuro che questo ti rendesse felice ... non esiterei un attimo a darti tutto me stesso.”_

“Mi renderebbe molto felice. – sussurrò Sherlock – E tu?”

John non rispose.

Avvicinò le proprie labbra a quelle del vampiro, accarezzandole con la propria lingua.

Sherlock schiuse le labbra ed invase con la lingua la bocca di John, studiandola, accarezzandola, godendosi i suoi sapori.

Dentifricio alla menta.

Tea al bergamotto.

Caffè senza zucchero.

Sherlock sciolse il nodo che teneva l’accappatoio di John ed infilò le mani, sfiorandogli la pelle ancora calda per la doccia e stringendo a sé il corpo del dottore.

John rabbrividì, al contatto con la pelle fredda di Sherlock, ma non si sottrasse alla sua presa.

Incoraggiato, il vampiro coprì di piccoli baci l’addome di John, gli sfilò l’accappatoio ed lo accompagnò sul letto, facendolo sdraiare con la schiena sul materasso, parallelo ai cuscini.

Sherlock smise di baciare John, che mugugnò una sorta di protesta, ma non disse nulla, quando vide il vampiro spogliarsi davanti a lui, con misurata lentezza.

John ne ammirò il corpo magro, ma con i muscoli ben sviluppati.

E notò l’erezione, decisamente pronunciata, fra le sue gambe.

Sherlock prese un tubetto di lubrificante e ne mise una abbondante porzione sulle dita.

Fissò John negli occhi:

“Io ti voglio. – disse Sherlock, con voce resa roca dal desiderio – Sei sicuro di quello che stai facendo? Una volta che avremo iniziato, non sono sicuro che potrò fermarmi.”

John sorrise.

Con le labbra.

Con gli occhi.

Con l’anima.

“Non so cosa tu mi abbia fatto. – sussurrò in risposta – Nulla mi farebbe più piacere che essere tuo. Forse mi hai stregato. Forse mi hai lanciato un incantesimo. Forse è il tuo fascino da vampiro. Non lo so, davvero. So solo che lo voglio, con tutto me stesso.”

Sherlock introdusse un dito in John, aggiungendone delicatamente uno alla volta, quando sentiva che il corpo del dottore si rilassava, in accettazione della sua intrusione.

Con le quattro dita, cercò e trovò la prostata di John, accarezzandola ripetutamente.

John sapeva cosa stesse facendo Sherlock, ma questo non gli impedì di sospirare per il piacere, il pene sempre più duro ed eccitato.

Sherlock tolse le dita, allargò le gambe di John e si mise in mezzo, penetrandolo con dolcezza e ricominciando a colpire la prostata del dottore con il proprio pene.

“Oooohhhhh Sherlock!” gemette John senza fiato, travolto dal piacere.

Sherlock sapeva che John era vicino all’orgasmo.

Sentiva il battito accelerato del suo cuore.

Avvertiva il sangue correre velocemente nelle sue vene.

Sherlock continuò a muoversi dentro John e si sdraiò su di lui.

John era scivolato verso il bordo del letto, con la testa appena fuori e la gola completamente esposta.

Sherlock la leccò lentamente, dedicandosi particolarmente al punto in cui la giugulare era più visibile.

Scoprì le zanne e le affondò nel collo di John.

Sentendo Sherlock dentro di sé sia con il pene che con i denti, John strinse le lenzuola tra le dita e venne, il corpo tremante per l’orgasmo.

Il sangue di John invase la bocca di Sherlock con un fiotto quasi violento, spinto dalla velocità dell’eccitazione.

Anche Sherlock venne.

Mentre i loro corpi si calmavano e riprendevano a respirare regolarmente, Sherlock si nutrì di John, che gli accarezzava la testa.

Quando sentì di essere sazio, Sherlock leccò la ferita alla gola di John, chiudendola.

_“È stato fantastico. –_ pensò John _– Non credevo che potesse essere così … piacevole.”_

Sherlock sorrise, uscì da John e si alzò dal letto.

“Dove stai andando?” chiese John, in tono deluso.

“Torno subito.” Rispose Sherlock.

Andò in bagno, si pulì e prese un asciugamano bagnato.

Tornò in camera da John e lo pulì delicatamente dai loro spermi.

“Grazie. – mormorò John – È stato un pensiero gentile.”

“Di niente.” Sorrise Sherlock.

Buttò l’asciugamano in terra e si sedette sul letto.

Sembrava che volesse chiedere qualcosa, ma che non fosse sicuro di poterlo fare.

John si spostò nel letto, appoggiando la testa ad un cuscino, ed allargò le braccia:

“Vuoi restare con me, stanotte?” domandò, invitante.

Il volto del vampiro si illuminò e gli occhi assunsero un colore azzurro più deciso.

_“È bellissimo.”_ Pensò John.

Sherlock gli si sdraiò accanto, appoggiando la propria testa al petto del dottore e mettendo l’orecchio direttamente sul suo cuore, i cui battiti stavano tornando normali.

Il corpo di John era caldo e leggermente sudato, profumando di limone e mela speziata.

“Tu sei bellissimo.” Mormorò Sherlock.

John arrossì.

Non era abituato a quel tipo di complimenti, soprattutto provenienti da un uomo.

John lo strinse in un tenero abbraccio e gli accarezzò la pelle morbida della schiena e i capelli dai riccioli ribelli, chiudendo gli occhi.

Si sentiva in pace e felice:

_“Innamorato. –_ constatò la parte più remota della sua mente _– Innamorato di un uomo. Di un vampiro. Eppure, questa è la felicità. Quella assoluta che ti riempie l’animo.”_

John si addormentò.

Dopo tanto tempo, fu una notte senza incubi.

Non sognò l’incidente in cui erano morti i suoi genitori.

Non sognò l’attacco in cui era rimasto ferito.

Sherlock vegliò tutta la notte sul sonno del biondo dottore, ascoltandone il respiro ed il battito del cuore diventati regolari.

_“Felice –_ si disse _– Sono felice come non lo sono mai stato. Eppure, ho paura. Tanta felicità non può fare parte della vita di un vampiro. Tanta felicità ha un prezzo. E se il suo prezzo è proporzionato alla felicità, su di noi sta per abbattersi l’orrore.”_

Sherlock strinse forte a sé John, quasi con disperazione:

_“Sono stato egoista. –_ continuò _– Mi sentivo così solo che ho lasciato che tu entrassi nella mia vita, che tu ne diventassi una parte importante. Indispensabile. Ti amo così tanto, John, ma non avrei dovuto permetterti di innamorarti di me. Non voglio che tu venga trascinato dalla mia maledizione. Io non posso essere felice. Io distruggo tutto quello che tocco. Tutti quelli che amo. Avresti dovuto scappare via da me … ma ti avrei lasciato andare? Perdonami, John. Perdonami perché ti amo.”_

Rimase tutta la notta abbracciato al suo biondo dottore, in una felicità che non riusciva ad essere completa, perché sentiva incombere su di loro una nube oscura.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche questo è diventato un capitolo molto lungo, ma non mi sembrava giusto dividerlo.  
> Aspetto i vostri commenti!  
> Per chi abbia voglia di continuare questa avventura con me, l’appuntamento è per giovedì con il primo capitolo della terza parte di “Red”, dove impereranno angst e dramma.
> 
> Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Ed ecco che John e Sherlock si sono incontrati di nuovo, anche se non si trovano a Londra.  
> E John è decisamente cresciuto, non trovate?


End file.
